Outsiders Beyond Good and Evil
by SuOmAlAiNeN92
Summary: Sequel to Traveler Among Wizards. After so many years, Harry Potter and his friends finally get to see their friend from another world again. But times have been hard and as they will attempt to repair their friendship with Superman and come to trust his new allies, there will always be evil lurking in where they can't see. And when they do, they'll know it could have been worse.
1. Too late

**Author's notes: **The first few chapters will mostly be about catching up on where we are and what is happening. And I'm telling you to read _Hereafter_ too, no matter how much you don't care about Doctor Who. There is something that has been building up for a long time and one of the catalysts of that equation is in _Hereafter_. So in order to make you people read it, I will be writing both of them simultaneously and it will be one chapter of each after another.

But plot wise, this is a Harry Potter and Justice League story. _Traveler Among Wizards_ was Superman in Harry Potter world, Outsiders Beyond Good and Evil is Harry Potter and friends in the DC UNIVERSE. And it will be climatically eventful.

* * *

**Too late**

''Look at this.''

Broken General Zod extended his arm towards Kal-El as he approached him. The ashes in his hands flew away in the wind in the middle of Metropolis that had been devastated by the World Engine.

''We could have built a new Krypton in this squaler, but you chose the humans over us. I exist, only to protect Krypton. That is the soul purpose for which I was born. And every action I take, no matter how violent or how cruel, is for the greater good of my people. And now, I have no people.''

Kal-El's face showed a little sympathy and compassion, but that was not, what Zod was asking. It was too late for that

''My soul, that is what you have taken from me!''

This was where Zod rose up from his knees and beamed at Kal-El enraged. Kal-El flew away but not far. He was still near enough to hear what Zod had to say next.

''I'm going to make them suffer, Kal,'' Zod said threatingly marching towards Kal-El. ''These humans you've adopted, I will take them all from you one by one!''

''You're a monster, Zod,'' Kal-El said rising up in the air, ready to hit back, ''and I'm gonna stop you!''

The two kryptonians flew at each other, collading and then flew from impact to a building still standing in the desolation. The already fragilly standing building eventually came down as Zod released his heat vision on Kal-El and the building. Thankfully the collateral damage of humans was minimal and close to none as most of Metropolis had already been ordered to evacuate. Only people left there were the members of the PRESS and those poor unfortunate souls who had been too late to leave and had to witness the fight between Zod and Kal-El in the gridlock of traffic jams.

The battle between Zod and Kal-El took its toll of damage, which was exactly what Zod wanted. If he were to emerge triumphly in this combat, he would kill all these humans and if Kal-El were to best him, the humans would blame all the destruction on him. That would have been Zod final victory.

''There is only one way this ends, Kal,'' Zod yelled to Kal-El after throwing him up to another building. ''Either you die, or I do.''

With this, they clashed once more as Zod begun to climb the building up towards Kal-El flying at him and the impact sent them to fly in the air again, to a rooftop of Lexcorp construction site. With a building beam, Zod manage to beat Kal-El down for more taunting.

''I was bread to be a warrior, Kal,'' Zod said as Kal-El attempted to get back up. ''Trained my entire life to master my senses. Where did you train? ON A FARM!?''

With that, Zod begun to streach his limbs covered by his armor. Tearing it of off it's exsess weight, he rose up in the air, showing Kal-El he wasn't the only on who had mastered the ability of flight in Earth's atmosphere. Kal-El responded by flying at him and his time tried to keep Zod from returning to the surface, by pushing and beating him again and again away from the city.

Eventually Zod managed to escape from this and fly away from Kal-El's line of sight. As Kal-El stopped to try and locate Zod, he was ambushed and Zod managed to win more by destroying more of Metropolis by hitting the building with Kal-El and throw him through the total of five neighbouring buildings. As Kal-El was trying to regain his senses, Zod grabbed his cape and threw him up to the Earth's orbit and used an unfortunate Wayne Tech satellite to throw him back, all while dragging the debris of the satellite with them back to Metropolis to cause more damage.

* * *

''It's happening in Metropolis,'' Harry Potter said giving instructions to his fellow aurors. ''That thing they tried to use is down, but Superman is still fighting Zod there and there will be casualities. Some of you might not be of that age, but Superman was there to help us fight Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts in '97. We wouldn't be alive and live freely now if it wasn't for Superman. We owe him this that we go and help him defeat that mad general.''

''We will be using a port key to get there faster,'' Ron Weasley, Harry's second-in-command and best friend, said showing the portkey that was in the form of an ATM. ''Don't try to be a hero and go help Superman on your own, go and help as many people in trouble as you can. We have already gathered a team for gong in and helping Superman in apprehending Zod.''

''Are there any questions?'' Harry asked.

''What about the muggles?'' one auror asked. 'Wouldn't we be revealing ourselves to them if we go and let them see us?''

''That is the smallest of our concerns right now,'' Harry said with authority. ''If you get the chance to obliviate the muggles, take it. And if you don't get to, hope they just think a miracle happened. Now everyone to the portkey, we are leaving now!''

The group of aurors all touched the portkey and were transported with it in the middle of the desolated Metropolis, to see fire and debris falling from the sky towards the ground.

''What's over there?'' Harry asked and apparated with his aurors to higher ground to see where the falling debris was falling.

''Train station,'' one of the aurors said.

''Ron, take unit 1 and go look for survivors from there,'' Harry told his lifelong friend pointing towards the worst parts of the desolation. ''Unit 2, we apparate over to that train station and make sure no more person dies!''

Unit 1 of aurors apparated to the train station just as Superman, or Clark, as Harry knew him, and Zod fell through the ceiling to the cracking floor. Clark was able to get Zod in a neckhold, but just as Harry and his unit of aurors were about to step in Zod delivered his final attack.

''If you love these people so much,'' Zod said said seeing the aurors ans civillian trying to flee, ''you can mour for them.''

And then Zod unleashed his heatvision to the corner where a family of muggles and the auror unit were. They couldn't get the chance to raise their wands to block the fire and the family of muggles were pushing themselves, and the aurors, against the wall trying to get away from Zod's heat vision.

''DON'T DO THIS!'' Harry could hear Clark yell to Zod, begging him to stop. ''STOP! STOOOP!''

''Never!'' was Zod's response.

Seeing there was only one way to help Clark, Harry tried to get his wand hand to point at the two Kryptonians, but just as he had gotten it free from between himself and the people pushing against him, there was a loud

CRACK!

The fire was gone and the next thing the people saw was Zod's body falling to the floor. Stepping forwards, Harry, his unit and all the muggles saw Superman standing over Zod's corpse, looking at his hand terrified. Then, he slowly fell on his knees and let out a lound cry of despair and agony of what he had been forced to do.

Just then, as Harry was about to walk to his friend he had not seen for years and definately needed a friend now, a tall woman in US military flightsuit ran down the stairs at the entrance to Clark and took the traumatized man to her arms to cry on.

Not here, not now, Harry thought looking at them. Later and somewhere else, he would approach Clark Kent again, like he should have done sooner. They had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

**Author's notes: **One reason why I started this with the final battle of _Man of Steel _is me reasoning THAT IT WAS ZOD WHO DESTROYED METROPOLIS, NOT SUPERMAN! And because of how Harry and his friends know Clark from Traveler Among Wizards it will be a little this and that. But they will know, they will ALL know, that it could be MUCH WORSE!

**Replies to reviews, those that didn't go and read ****_Hereafter:_**

**ww1990ww: **Well, Zod won't be the main villain here, sorry. But the main villains will be as big of a threat, or even worse. You can't imagine who they are.

**NothernLights25: **Be expecting dark turns and twists.

**Exodus5: **We PMed already, so I assume you're gonna be hyped what happens here.

**robert32514: **There can be more awesome. Dark and evil awesome.

**Guest aka The Crimson Mage: **It has started, but the plot will also be going hand in hand with Hereafter, since the Justice League is also featured there. The main events of this story will take place shortly after it and it is important for the Justice League that everyone knows what they learn there.

**Scott:** The first few chapters will be a bridge between the two stories and have Harry, Ron and Hermione, all adults with jobs in the Ministry of Magic, reconnecting with Clark. That fact that Harry and Ron are aurors is a needed factor how they will be liaising with the Justice League when it hits the fan. Sorry that it won't be Zod as the main villain, but the bad guys will be much bigger than him! There was the cast list as a teaser in my profile hinting who they will be, but by now I will have taken it down. But don't worry, I will update it every time new characters will be introduced.

**NOW GO READ HEREAFTER! If you don't know the side of which unfolds the threat, you will just be left confused. **


	2. Reconnecting

**Author's notes: **WE HAVE THEM ALL! WE HAVE THEM ALL! HENRY CAVILL, BEN AFFLECK AND GAL GADOT WERE AT COMIC CON AND WE SAW GAL AS WONDER WOMAN! If I could have magically teleported myself from Finland to San Diego and see it myself too. If only...

I will keep doing it. I will write _Hereafter_ back-to-back with this story. The main story kick starts in the next chapter and it will have established Justice League formed. But then, at one point the plot will be cut and continue in _Hereafter_'s chapter 5 titled **Into the Multiverse**. It is posted so you can go read it now or wait for the cut to happen. Then, after the cut, the story will resume to where _Hereafter_ ends in the Justice League's point of view. For HP side of the story it is to keep the image of Harry and his friends suspecting what Justice League knows and doesn't tell them.

But now, it is time for three adult wizards meet their alien friend again.

* * *

**Reconnecting**

''He did what?''

In the aftermath of the ending of the Kryptonian invasion, the aurors had retreated back to the Ministry of Magic in London. Harry had told the others to take the rest of the day off and called Ron and Hermione to his office to tell them what had happened. They were sitting on the sofa next to Harry's desk.

''I didn't exactly see him do it,'' Harry said leaning against his desk. ''That whole place was chaos and full of muggles trying to get out of the city. When Clark and Zod crashed in through the ceiling they changed their direction and we were caught in the mob. There were so many muggles pushing us we couldn't even get our wands out to do anything. Even if we tried to apparate, we'd still have found ourselves caught in the mob.''

''We should have both gone there,'' Ron said looking at the carpet on the floor. ''Maybe we could have done something to help.''

''Maybe, but then Zod begun to fire at everyone,'' Harry continued, ''I could hear Clark begging for him to stop, but-''

Harry took a few seconds of silence to still think through what had transpired.

''-then I heard the crack and the next thing I saw was Zod's body falling on the floor with Clark looking at his hands.''

''Harry,'' Hermione asked, ''are you saying that Clark, who didn't take a single life while fighting Voldemort with us, killed a man?''

''He was as shocked as you are,'' Harry told Hermione. ''When Clark realised what he had done, he fell on his knees and cried out in horror and despair.''

''We haven't seen him for 16 years,'' Ron said holding Hermione's hand. ''How do we know he hasn't changed from the man we knew?''

''We could go see see him or at least his mother,'' Hermione suggested. ''And Harry, when you said Clark fell on his knees in despair, why didn't you go there and help him up for support?''

''Someone else got there first,'' Harry answered. ''Some woman in military flight suit, probably someone Clark had met during the last 16 years. Not a bad idea still, Hermione. We should probably go see Clark and ask him how he is feeling.''

* * *

Using a portkey, the three wizards apparated from London back to Metropolis. Rebuilding had already started and conducted by the combined efforts of LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises as seen by the signs put out. Or actually, the plans for rebuilding had so far been only scheduled according to the message written to the boards. They had to apparate elsewhere few times until they got out of the restricted area they had just appeared.

''Dear Merlin,'' Hermione said after they had gotten clear and could see the desolation. ''How many people were killed?''

''Lots,'' Ron said comforting his wife. ''It could have been more if we hadn't shown up and it could have been more than just Metropolis if it wasn't for Cl- I mean Superman.''

''Okay, Ron,'' Harry said returning their focus to the matter at hand, ''you are the only one of us who has been to their farm. Show us the way there.''

''It's not actually here near,'' Ron said observing the urban area. ''I also remember Clark specifically saying it was in the state of Kansas.''

''Okay, pretty far from here,'' Hermione said looking at the road signs. ''Can you apparate us there from here by remembering where it is exactly?''

''I hope so,'' Ron said, walking them to a safe place where they couldn't be seen, then took their hands and apparated.

The three apparated outside the fence surrounding the Kent Farm, which had also taken it's toll in Zod's invasion. The barn had holes in the roof and the house had been thrown at by the farm's truck.

''Clark!?'' Ron called out jumping over the fence and ran to the yard. ''Mrs. Kent?!''

Ron ran to the house while Harry went for the farm. Hermione stood outside in case Clark or his mother would come out soon. But ultimately they couldn't find anyone from the Kent Farm.

''They are not here,'' Hermione said after having re-grouped with Harry and Ron.

''There is one other place they could be,'' Ron said looking at the hills in the distance, ''especially at a time like this.''

* * *

''He always believed you were meant for greater things and when the day came, your shoulders would be able to bear the pain.''

''Yeah,'' Clark said crossing his arms and look at his father's gravestone. ''I just wish he would have been there to see it finally happen.''

''He saw it, Clark,'' Martha said also looking at her husband's grave. ''Believe me.''

Clark looked at his mother and thought back. Years back to his childhood, his father fixing the tractor and him playing with the family. He had been wearing that red blanket in his back, similar to the cape in the ceremonial armor Clark had found in that old scouting ship in the arctic. It had been a funny coincidence that one of it's pilots, probably Clark's Kryptonian ancestor had owned it and kept in the ship until Clark stumbled on it. Playing with that blanket was the closest thing to Clark's destiny that Jonathan Kent had been allowed to see before his death. But, it was enough to feed him faith on his son.

''So, what are you going to do when you're not saving the world?'' Martha asked.''Have you given any thought to that?''

''I have actually,'' Clark said, and grinned thinking about it again. ''I'm going to find a job, so I can keep my ear to the ground. Where people won't look twice, when I wanna go somewhere dangerous and start asking questions.''

''You gonna join the inquisitors, mate?''

That voice was familiar. Clark turned around fast to see three figures approaching him and his mother. And Clark recognized them.

''You guys!''

Pleasantly surprised, Clark speeded to Harry, Ron and Hermione and took them all into a bear hug. Martha followed with her own pace and was also pleased to see Clark's old friends.

''Haven't seen you in- how long has it been?'' Clark said letting them go from the hug.

''About 16 years,'' Ron said trying to catch his breath. ''Give or take.''

''I see you found that projector,'' Hermione said.

''Oh, yeah, that,'' Clark said after realizing what Hermione was talking about. ''Yes, I found it. It was in Canadian arctic. How have you guys been?''

* * *

The catching up on what had happened in the last 16 years to everyone was disgussed on their way back to the farm. Clark was being told all about Ron's and Hermione's marriage-

''Totally saw that coming,'' Clark said after being told of it and patted Ron on his shoulder. ''You go, dog.''

-Harry's and Ginny's marriage-

''Was suspecting that too,'' Clark commented remembering the scene before the Room of Requirement had been destroyed.

-and about their jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Harry was the Head of Auror Office, with Ron working with him and Hermione, who had gone to do her last year in Hogwarts after Voldemort had been defeated, worked as the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry also told Clark about him and Ron having been there in Metropolis when he was fighting Zod.

''Oh,'' Clark said as they returned to the farm. ''You were there?''

''We just got there when we could,'' Harry explained. ''The Ministry was working through different channels to other countries and trying to gather intel about Zod and his agenda. We also had to try convince the Minister of Magic that we couldn't just hand you over after you helped us in Hogwarts with Voldemort.''

''And only when that machine he was using we were allowed to send a squad to assist you,'' Ron continued.

''I didn't see you anywhere,'' Clark said as they enetered the house, which was still a mess.

''Thank you, dear,'' Martha told Hermione who had taken out her wand and begun to use magic to help cleaning up.

''Like I said, we came in late and had actually hard time getting through the panicing muggles,'' Harry said. ''I couldn't get there to help you, I just managed to get there to see-''

Harry didn't say more as he could see from Clark's face he was still trying to come to terms with his actions while fighting against Zod. He had taken a life and it was a big deal. Deciding not to take the subject further, Harry decided to change the subject.

''So, who was that woman in flight suit?''

Clark took this with a little tease and awkwardness before answering:

''Shadow I managed to get while I was in Canada,'' he explained. ''There was a scout ship sent from my planet, Krypton, where I found that projector. She, Lois, was a reporter who followed me there and found out about what I could do. And even after I managed to get away from her, she managed to track me here, to the farm. You can guess the rest.''

''Reporter?'' Hermione repeated looking clever. ''Is that the job you said you were going to find for yourself?''

''She works in the Daily Planet,'' Clark said. ''And I already had that one gig as one when we broke into the Ministry. If I could fake that, I think I can be a real one too, if I start from the bottom.''

''If you're going to be working around after whole that,'' Harry said pointing at the direction of Metropolis, ''you're going to also need something to blend in again since everyone knows your face.''

''I think I can help with that,'' Hermione said taking something from the rubble and used her wand to turn it into something. ''When we broke into the Ministry, you were wearing these, remember?''

Clark took what Hermione had made for him and walked to a mirror before putting them on. Seeing himself wearing glasses took Clark years back to when he was trying to get into the Ministry of Magic and remembered how he had borrowed Harry's glasses. They had looked good on him and so did these, with thick rims and big lenses shaping his face to look like another person the himself.

''Thanks,'' Clark said turning to his mother and friends. ''But I think also need different clothes and a different kind of hairstyle.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Next I will be updating _Hereafter_ again and only after that you will know what happens next here. I will be waiting for reports on _Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice_'s shooting and about Lex Luthor. Because the next chapter will be featuring Lex Luthor.

**Replies to Reviews: **

**ww1990ww:** Yes, Lex Luthor will be in this story and his sister's death is a factor in his role. I'm still playing out the scenarios of Harry and the others meeting the Justice League. I can't say anything concrete, but they will be meeting at least those the JL-members appearing in _Hereafter_.

**Miss Singing in the Rain: **Voldemort might be dead, but his influence and legacy still exist. There is something for you to think about and I hope I made Harry explain reasonably why apparating would have been difficult in that situation.

AND YEAH! I KNOW! The same thing with building getting destroyed was done in Transformers, Avengers(I did not watch it), Godzilla and in how many other Superhero movies, so why in the name of Rao(Kryptonian Sun God) are people angry with Superman when they cheered for those other guys?

**Nomad-177:** Yeah, Darkseid is too big to be used in this. With the main villains I have planned, Darkseid would really fill the pool to over flow so I'm limiting him to only appear in mentions and probable flashbacks.


	3. Death Comes Knocking

**Author's notes: **Rewriting _Hereafter_'s next chapter was harder than I though, so you are getting this sooner than promised.

And here is where the story will kick start. If you can see from the dialogue, there are vague references to unknown past events. These past events are what will probably happen in _Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice_ and in _Justice League_. Because I have no goddamn idea what will happen in them, that is why those events are only referenced vaguely.

And since I have no idea what _Jesse Eisenberg_'s version of Lex Luthor will be, that below it random mix ups from _Zombieland_, _Social Network_ and _Now You See Me_(THAT MOVIE SUCKED!)

* * *

**Death Comes Knocking**

''You do realize you are not particularly popular anymore.''

The penthouse office of Wayne Tower was designed to have 360 decree view of Gotham City. This was for the reasons that Bruce Wayne had a distraction from unpleasant visitors and to look at the city for motivation. It was also a good vantage point for the time it was time to go to the later work. But in this situation, it was to be the needed distraction for a business meeting with Lex Luthor.

''All nothing but a public opinion,'' Luthor said walking to Bruce and extended his arm for handshake. ''But what is a few rain drops between business partners?''

Bruce turned around from watching the city and faced Luthor, but refused to respond otherwise

''If you are here to discuss the contract between our companies, my lawyers have advised me to put it on hold,'' Bruce said keeping his hands in his business suit's pockets. ''I need to think about the stockholders with the current situation and not scare them off by making controversial business partners.''

''Oh, come on,'' Luthor said slightly amused, before realizing Bruce was being serious. ''It is going to be like that.''

''Your involvement with what happened with the Justice League has left you and your company in very bad light,'' Bruce said looking at Luthor very seriously, without any humor in his face. ''As you said, it's all public opinion. Come back when the situation has changed.''

Luthor looked at Bruce for a few seconds before turning around and begun to walk back to the elevator. Right before he was about to turn around and say the last word, the elevator doors opened and security guards fell out bleeding. And after them, out walked black robed figure, with a skullmask.

''**Bruce Wayne**,'' figure dressed as a Death eEter said walking past Luthor with his wand pointed at Bruce, ''**you have been sentenced to death by the**-''

''YOU!''

As soon as Luthor had cleared his mind of the sight, he attacked the Death Earter from behind, who surprisingly easily knocked him back and into the elevator. Taking this chance of sending the only witness away from looking, Bruce grabbed a paperweight from his desk and threw it to the controls, sending Luthor down.

''**Avada Kedavra**!'' Bruce heard as the elevator was going down and narrowly dodged the green beam of the Killing Cruse by hiding behind his desk.

After turning on the silent alarm, Bruce opened the bar under his desk and threw a bottle at the Death Eater, distracting it, before lunging at it and attempting to disarmed it.

But then, when the Death Eater's wand had been ripped out of it's hands, it suddenly begun to use martial arts against Bruce. This was surprisingly new development compared to the those Death Eaters he had face after Zero Year. This one seemed to be adaptable to Bruce's fighting style, the moves meant to look like lucky shots, so Bruce worked his way behind it and tried to suffocate the Death Eater by putting it on a throat lock.

''Don't fight and it won't-''

CRAAAAASH!

But because Bruce was trying to do this next to the 360 degree windows, the Death Eater bashed them both through and out the window and set them to free fall down towards the ground. Not in being in his uniform or carrying his equipment, Bruce had to keep thinking how to stay alive against this Death Eater, who was now trying to stab him, and figuring out how to survive from the fall.

After punching the Death Eater to every possible pressure point on it's body to make let it go of him, Bruce realized that his speed free falling had increased past terminal velocity and trying to grab a hold of Wayne Tower's window cells to stop falling would have ripped of his arms. Not seeing any other way to survive the fall, Bruce had to swallow his pride and yell out the two magic words:

''HELP SUPERMAN!''

SWOOSH!

''You alright, Mr. Wayne?''

From Bruce's point of view, his falling stopped and he found himself floating in the air just above the street level, looking at the Death Eater's body having smashed onto the limousine parked in front of the building. People walking past had stopped to take pictures of it's remains and of Bruce Wayne floating in the air with Wonder Woman.

''I am now,'' Bruce told in flirting voice, because of his image, before adding with his glare, ''Watchtower, later.''

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark room filled with surveillance screens, stood an elderly man with a walking stick, watching the footage of the incident at the Wayne Tower and grinned pleased. Now everything that he needed to happen, had been set in motion.

''They will be on alert now?'' young woman behind the elderly man asked. ''Will this help us?''

''It will, my dear,'' the elderly man answered. ''This was just one of many steps needed to be taken. Making the rest of them shouldn't take long, as soon as everything goes according the plan.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, as the first two chapters were about Clark, Harry, Ron and Hermione, I thought I might bring in the beginning the other two members of the DC Trinity, Lex Luthor and a cliffhanger ending to leave you all with... well, whatever you think. Let me know.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Miss Singing in the Rain: **This should leave you all thinking ''where did that Death Eater come from?'' and ''who were those two?''

And, yep, I know about HISHE as I like to call it and yes I have seen that video.

**robert32514: **Well, here was some action delivered by not-in-costume Batman fighting an unusual Death Eater. And suspense.


	4. What's Coming?

**Author's notes: **If there are _New 52_ comics readers among you, you might recognize some elements in Batman's debriefing and our mystery characters. Also, the connection to _Hereafter_ is coming. That scene that ties these two stories together.

And yes, I know. That is a lame title.

* * *

**What's Coming?**

_Justice League Watchtower, _

_22 300 miles above the Earth's orbit_

''Thank you all for coming.''

Batman had called out every Justice League member to an emergency meeting about what had happened in Gotham City at Wayne Tower. Every member Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman and magical liaison Zatanna were there, with the newest add-ins Firestorm, Element Woman and the Atom. Only ones who weren't there were the Green Lanterns, who were all off planet. The core members were sitting in a large round table with holographic projectors in the middle.

''As I told you in the dossiers sent to you, the incident at Wayne Tower needs to be taken as a serious threat,'' Batman said bringing holographic image of the Death Eater's remains over the table. ''After Gotham's Zero Year in '97, scouting teams of these people were sent in Gotham by a man named Tom Riddle-''

''Also known as Lord Voldemort,'' Superman said cutting Batman's narration. '' Yes, I know who that is and those foot soldiers are called Death Eaters. Voldemort was killed in '98 by the Spectre and Doctor Fate. Death Eaters went underground after that.''

''Until this one tried attack Bruce Wayne,'' Batman said taking his presentation back. ''Not to mention someone had attempted to upgrade it by gene splicing.''

''Splicing?'' the Flash said surprised. ''What kind of splicing?''

''After this Death Eater was taken to GCPD Morgue, the autopsy revealed that he had been through an operation to have his blood mixed with a serum used by Mr. Freeze to put his wife in suspended animation,'' Batman continued focusing the holograms to show chemical pattern of the serum and something that looked like tooth filling. ''This Death Eater was one of those that I took out years ago and threw to Blackgate Prison. During their captivity they were given psychological evaluations and transferred to Arkham Asylum. And that is where I suspect they were taken to be spliced with the Talons.''

''Okay,'' the Flash said trying to sound like he understood what Batman was talking about. ''And what are Talons?''

''Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime,'' Zatanna said telling an old nursery rhyme. ''They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send The Talon for your head. Everyone who has grown up in Gotham know that.''

''Thank you,'' Batman said glancing at her before moving on and brought a hologram of a Talon next to the Death Eater. ''The Court of Owls was an Illuminati in Gotham. Secret and old organization that predates the Death Eater's cult with a century or more. The Talons are assassins made immortal with the serum I mentioned earlier, but was some years ago perfected by Mr. Freeze. The Death Eater that attacked Bruce Wayne was augmented with the Talons's fighting abilities and pain durability. Only thing it lacked was the ability to survive it's fall.''

''That would conclude that 's version of the serum wasn't used in creating this hybrid,'' Cyborg said concluding from this fact.

''Okay, sorry if I was slow,'' the Flash said before getting up and ran around the table looking and learning about the holograms. ''Up to speed, so if someone was trying to splice the abilities of these two as one, what was this one at first and what was it turned into?''

''The first Death Eaters that came to Gotham were practically harmless without their magic wands,'' Batman answered focusing the differences and similarities of the Death Eater and the Talon. ''Someone has attempted to fix this flaw by augmenting them with the Talon's capabilities. Since Riddle is dead, it is vital finding out who made this hybrid, why and if there are more of them.''

''I know the people who fought Voldemort in '98,'' Superman said. ''Have you considered what they could know about the hybrids?''

''Enlighten me about those people you know first,'' Batman said, but it could be heard under his voice that he was demanding Superman to tell him.

After Superman had told about his side of Batman's and Zatanna's adventure in London's Ministry of Magic, it was agreed that he would go to inform/confront the Ministry's people about the Death Eaters while the rest of the League stood by and waited for the results in the Watchtower.

* * *

_London, Britain_

''Six, two, four, four, two,'' Clark Kent dialed to the phone in the red phone booth and waited for the female voice to ask him the questions.

''Oy! Mate! Hold 'at phone booth!''

Before the voice could ask Clark the questions, a blond man in bleached trench coat, white shirt and a dark red tie forced his way into the phone booth with Clark and grabbed the phone just as Clark's hearing could hear the voice beginning it's inquiry.

''_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state you name and business_.''

''John Constantine, the bloody bringer Job Mail that your security force has to hear out and,'' the blond man turned to give Clark the phone, before noticing the Daily Planet PRESS-pass in his jacket, ''a Clark Kent, some reporter by the looks of it. That whot you are, 'ight?''

''Yes,'' Clark said annoyed by the blond man and reached to talk to the phone. ''I'm here to meet Harry Potter, the Head of the Auror Office.''

''_Thank you_,'' the female voice said in the other end. ''_Please take your name tag and put it on your robes_.''

Two name tag came out of the coin slot as the booth begun to descend underground. Looking at his name tag saying _Clark Kent, Journalist_, Clark shook his head. He was supposed to have come here incognito and or maybe as Superman, but not as himself to throw his identity out like this. And that was all thanks to this-

''Bloody mailman!'' Constantine said reading his tag, which said _John Constantine, Mailman_. ''This is bonkers! Do I even look like a bloody mailman? Borrow me a pen.''

Clark didn't know what to think about this man. Last time he had been in Britain, Clark had been mostly surrounded by Harry, Ron and Hermione and none of them or anyone they knew used this kind of language or behaved this annoyingly. Constantine's attitude showed another side of itself when Clark handed him a pen and saw him change Mailman to Exorcist.

''Thanks, mate,'' Constantine said returning the pen back to Clark and put his name tag on his coat as the voice from the phone continued:

''_Visitors of Ministry of Magic, you are required to present your wands to be registered at the security desk, located in at the back of the atrium_.''

''Sorry, luv, don't use those,'' Constantine said as the elevator doors opened to the Atrium. ''Makes me look like a wanker.''

SWOOSH!

Finally getting out of the elevator, Clark speeded out and away from Constantine and the wand registration people. Using his speed Clark moved from one hiding place to another and to the map that showed where every Ministry workers's office was.

''Bingo!'' Clark said noticing the spot in the map that said ''Head of the Auror Office''.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his office reviewing some paperwork. It had been unpleasantly calm for some time that wanting action seemed selfish for someone who had lived through too much of it in his school years.

KLOP! KLOP! KLOP!

The sound of knocking in his office's window made the Head Auror turn around and see a man floating outside over the chasm on the other side.

''Hey, nice office,'' floating Clark Kent said greeting Harry. ''Mind letting me in before someone sees me?''

''Sure,'' Harry said confused at Clark's sudden appearance and let him in. ''What's with the sudden visiting?''

''I thought you'd know,'' Clark said showing Harry a muggle newspaper of Daily Planet with a picture of a well dressed man. ''Your office is supposed to know when some thing like this happened.''

Harry took the newspaper and read the front page headline:

''_Bruce Wayne's survival in free fall assault_,'' Harry read from the title before moving on to the article. ''_The billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises has had some many life threatening events from crooked business partners to jealous ex-girlfriends, but now he has had his closest near death experience. At 5 pm in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne had his first free fall experience without the use of a parachute or a bungee rope_.''

''Okay, it focuses more on Wayne,'' Clark said noticing Harry's uninterest in the article, ''but short version is, Bruce Wayne was assaulted in his office at Wayne Tower and thrown out of it's windows by a Death Eater. Wayne also survived narrowly dodging a Killing Curse.''

''Death Eater?'' Harry repeated surprised. ''Killing Curse? But we would know about that! If there was magic or unforgivable curses used, it would be reported to the local office of the Ministry.''

''That's what I thought too,'' Clark said taking the newspaper back, ''but there is more. Batman was also fighting them back in '97 when we fought Voldemort and knows about them. The Death Eater, that attacked Bruce Wayne, died falling with him. Wayne was narrowly saved by Wonder Woman. But when Batman conducted autopsy on that Death Eater, he found traces of gene splicing.''

Harry looked at Clark understanding what he was telling him was important, but the muggle terms about science made it difficult.

''Harry, someone tried to upgrade that Death Eater's capabilities by giving him fighting abilities and tolerance to pain similar to the Talons of the Court of Owls,'' Clark said telling Harry about things he had hard time to comprehend. ''That someone or someones are somewhere out there and attempting to combine magic and muggle science.''

''Okay, that I understood,'' Harry said. ''That would mean either a muggle has learnt about magic's existance and is using it for their gain or a wizard is abusing both magic and muggle science.''

''Justice League is expecting your office to cooperate with us,'' Clark said removing his glasses. ''We need to pool our efforts to find the person, or persons, doing it before their threat becomes worse. What do you say?''

* * *

In the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, elderly man in a suit stepped out of the phone booth elevator and pushed his walking stick on his name tag. He didn't need it actually need it and no one would ever realize he was ever there.

''I have stepped into the Ministry, my dear,'' the old man said tapping his ear and begun to move. ''Are you in your position?''

''_I am, and you can drop the 'kind grandfather' act_,'' his female companion's voice answered in his ear. ''_How much longer_?''

''That brute should be there in five minutes, if we timed everything correctly,'' the old man said coming to the map of the Ministry. ''Once he get's there, make sure the Justice League has their hands full with him while I work on my end here.''

''_I have sabotaged some of their wiring in their systems, so they won't know when the Czarnian arrives_,'' the voice in his ear said. ''_I'd feel bad for the Cyborg, but worse will be coming for him, so I don't see why I should_.''

''Make sure that won't stand out once the Watchtower is destroyed,'' the old man said smacking his walking stick on the map where it said 'Department of Mysteries' and notice the blond man in bleached trench-coat moving towards the elevators. ''I'm moving for the box. And making sure the scapegoat will be there for the big bang.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **So this chapter was more of a filler with expositions. I know, boring right? Well, there should be more action in the next chapter, IF THERE WILL BE PEOPLE TO READ AND REVIEW IT!

**Replies to reviews: **

**Miss Singing in the Rain: **You can think that, they can think that, but that doesn't mean they are right. I add more character's in my profiles cast list, go make deductions from there.

Given that her costume was shown in a filtered picture, all I can say I like it's out look. It really looks like a warrior's armor and not a swimsuit with armored plating. Once we get to see it, and Ben Affleck's Batsuit, in filter-free colored pictures, that is when I can call them the best versions of Wonder Woman's and Batman's movie costumes.

**ww1990ww, Nomad-117 and robert32514: **Where did you guys go? How has this story been for you so far? Good? Bad? Boring, but getting there?


	5. Pandora

**Author's notes: **The title symbolizes the ''answers that cause more questions'' scenario. Because, even thought there is action here, this is more build up. However, this chapter starts the tie-in with the _Hereafter_ story. I leave the manual how it works down there.

* * *

**Pandora**

''Can someone explain to me why an outsider and not a ministry Auror came to tell me about a Death Eater attacking muggles in America?!''

Everything that was going on in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement break-room was stopped by that sentence. The Head Auror Potter had barged in and immediately used his authority to get everyone's attention. The Aurors and other workers stopped what they were doing and stood up to face the Head Auror and Superman following him. As no one could answer, either because they didn't know what he was saying or because Superman's appearance, Potter continued on his inquiry.

''I was just informed by this man about a Death Eater attacking a known muggle in Gotham, USA, and I want to know why we didn't know about it.''

''There hasn't been any known incidents we have gotten here,'' Hermione Granger said stepping out of the crowd. ''And why is Superman here?''

''He came to me about this,'' Harry said giving Hermione the Daily Planet newspaper.

She read the article from start to finish, before turning to Superman.

''Where is the Death Eater now?''

''He died in the free fall,'' Superman answered. ''Batman has the remains secured in his cave.''

''And what about Bruce Wayne?''

''He is in the Justice League's protection,'' Superman continued. ''The public doesn't know anything about magic being involved and they only see Wayne's assailant as some assassin. And Wayne himself just cares that he is in the company of the League's... female members. You don't have to worry about what he know about magic being involved with the attempt on his life.''

* * *

''London, huh,'' Cyborg said tracking the signal of Superman's communicator. ''Are you sure we can do this?

''I would like to see them first rather than let them see us'' Batman said looking at the holographic map above the table. ''Can you pin point where in London he is?''

''Somewhere off Trafalgar Square,'' Cyborg said triangulating the origin of Superman's comm. ''Between Whitehall and Great Scotland Yard.''

Batman narrowed his eyes as he remembered what was in that location he had broken into during the Zero Year with Zatanna and the Justice Society. She seemed to also recognize it and shared a glance with Batman.

''Ministry of Magic,'' Zatanna said in displeased voice. ''The British one.''

''There are others?'' the Flash asked.

''I looked into them after Batman and I had our break-in there after Riddle's death,'' Zatanna said, raising her arm at the hologram and casted a spell. ''EHT SEIRETINIM FO CIGAM FO RETHO SEIRTNUOC RAEPPA NO ETH PAM!''

X-marked spots appeared on the hologram map in the location of Andorra, Burkina Faso, Bulgaria, Germany, New Zealand and Norway.

''It appears to be America is Ministry free,'' Aquaman said noticing how few spots there were. ''And so is most of the world.''

''But there are enough bases for them to appear threatening,'' Batman said focusing on the numbers. ''Superman knows people on Britain and perhaps the personnel has changed since the Zero Year.''

''But suspect that there can still be rotten apples in their basket?'' the Flash asked, gaining glares. ''What? Doesn't anyone use that phrase anymore?''

KA-BOOM!

Suddenly, and surprisingly, there was an explosion in the Watchtower. The windows broke sucking the air out to the vaccum of space and making vocal communication, like Zatanna's spell-casting, momentarily impossible. The Element Woman begun to use her powers to try and create a breathable atmosphere and the Flash using his speed to spread it through out the Watchtower.

''Our systems have been hacked!'' Cyborg yelled as soon as it was possible to speak again. ''The Watchtower is falling of the orbit and the alarms were shut from seeing us being attacked!''

''We don't know who is attacking us!?''

''NO!'' Cyborg yelled as an answer.

''Good! I wanted to leave as soon a I could anyway!''

Those Justice Leaguers who had not yet realized it during them trying to keep the Watchtower from falling down to Earth turned to the direction of the voice and saw one of their adversaries standing near the broken windows holding unconscious Batman.

''You actually should keep this on,'' Lobo said putting the re-breather on Batman's belt on his face.

''Lobo!'' Wonder Woman yelled pulling out her sword.

''Sorry, I can't stay for long!'' the Czarnian bounty hunter yelled jumping on his space hog and strapped Batman on it's back. ''The Main Man is on a job!''

Lobo left as soon as he had arrived, with Batman tied to his bike. Wonder Woman and Zatanna, the only ones who could fly, were about to go in pursuit, but the Cyborg stopped them.

''NO! WE NEED YOU TO SAFE THE WATCHTOWER'S FALL!'' Cyborg yelled at them while creating a Boom Tube. ''I'LL SEND OTHERS OFF AND CALL SUPERMAN!''

* * *

''Does the League know what the Death Eater wanted from Wayne?'' Hermione asked leading Superman to a conference room. There was a large table similar to the round one in the Watchtower and waving her wand Hermione brought perghaments of records to the table.

''Nothing else, but that he was to be assassinated,'' Superman told looking at the records, that were about the recent Improper Use of Magic, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and other departments about illegal magic uses. ''Batman conducted the autopsy on the Death Eater and as I told Harry, it had been operated with gene splicing.''

''What is gene splicing?'' Hermione asked.

''It's when you take two breeds and mix them together,'' Superman answered showing prints Batman had given him. ''The Death Eater was one of those that had been sent to US during Voldemort's reign and taken out by Batman.''

''Batman?''

''One of my closest allies and the smartest man I have ever met,'' Superman said showing the pictures of Owl-like dressed figure. ''This is a picture of one of the Talons of the Court of Owls. These are what someone had tried to splice with that Death Eater.''

''What can you tell us about these Talons?'' Harry asked. ''Or about the Court of Owls?''

''According to Batman the Talons work as enforcers for the Court,'' Superman said as Ron entered the Room. ''Hey, good to see you too. The Court dates back to the early 1800s and the Talons are just as old due to some form of suspended animation. The serum used to do it, also has some kind of steroid that gives them ability to survive any kind of death scenario.''

''Including the Killing Curse?'' Ron asked.

''Not that we know of, this one died falling of the Wayne Tower,'' Superman answered showing the Daily Planet the inside article with the picture of the Death Eater's remains laying on a car with Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman and some muggles standing next to it. ''But it still could fight without it's wand. Remember how I used to just disarm the Death Eaters we fought in Hogwarts? That fault they had, is now fixed due to gene splicing them with the Talons.''

''That is alarming,'' Hermione said reading the inside article. ''So, why was it after Bruce Wayne?''

''We don't know, but Batman has some theories-'' Superman suddenly stopped talking and put his hand on his ear. ''What is it, Cyborg?''

''_WATCHTOWER IS UNDER ATTACK_!'' could be heard from Superman's ear and he turned to look up.

''Do you have a ceiling exit installed?''

* * *

Well, that was easy. The old man in suit walked out of the elevator from the Department of Mysteries carrying what he had taken from there in a dentist's bag. Cheaking the time from his wrist watch, he concluded that his accomplice had done her job and got the confirmation seeing the Man of Steel himself flying above him towards the exits.

''At this point, I assume you have been evacuated,'' the old man said tapping his ear.

''Just got teleported,'' the voice said in his ear.

''The Alien just flew out and I have what I came here for,'' the old man said checking the time again. ''And I left something down there that has about-''

''You mean this?''

The old man stopped as his sentence was stopped. He turned around and saw man he had planned to leave as scapegoat. He was holding the bomb the old man had left down to the Department of Mysteries.

''You know, mate, when I came here, I was looking for the library,'' John Constantine said extending the bomb at the old man. ''Unfortunately, the books were too vague and they too many pictures with too little information. So my lack of attention caught this ticking near trail of flammables.''

The old man didn't respond but stood facing Constantine. Instead he took another glance at his watch. Using the silence created between them, he noticed the Aurors walking outside the hearing range and broke the silence by calling them.

''THIS MAN HAS A BOMB!'' the old man yelled pointing his walking stick at Constantine and the Aurors ran to them.

''Whot?!'' Constantine said confused and outraged, holding the bomb as it was shown and seen by the Aurors.

''Petrificus Totalus!'' the Aurors spelled at Constantine, who stiffed and fell to the ground.

Perfect, the scapegoat had been petrified and he couldn't defend himself. The old man congratulated the Aurors for their timing and took their thanks for noticing and bravely confronting the scapegoat.

''Levicorpus!'' the Aurors hexed Constantine to float. ''We'll take him to the holding area. Thank you again, Mr. Pennyworth.''

''Oh, yes, just doing my civic responsibilities,'' the old man said waving to them again before leaving and tapped the name-tag in his chest. Thanking his luck for saving it, the old man walked away as quickly as he could to the Atrium and out of the Ministry.

* * *

Superman flew up to the orbit where he could see the Watchtower falling down to Earth. Using his vision he saw it's fall had been slowed down by Wonder Woman and Zatanna. Too bad the Green Lanterns were in deep space on their business with the Guardians of the Universe. Still, if the fall of the Watchtower could be turned into a slowed down landing and not cause huge damage hitting the surface, that the League could also control to land somewhere safe.

''ORBIT DOESN'T COUNT ON EARTH, SUPES!''

That was Lobo. Lobo just speeded past Superman on his space hog. Had it been him who had attacked the Watchtower and-

''Bruce?'' Superman said seeing Batman tied to Lobo's bike. And that was when two things clicked in Superman's mind. Wizards he had met in his late teens and Lobo's appearance, with the direction of where Lobo was riding towards on Earth.

''Cardiff.''

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay, here is how the canon works. Next chapter has the _Hereafter _ended from Justice League's point of view. _Hereafter_ happens in _Hereafter_. Batman's point of view starts in chapter 5 **Trinity** and Justice League's point of view starts in chapter 6 **Into the Multiverse**. That is what happens next to the Justice League with this Lobo-element. But as I said, the next chapter of this story has _Hereafter'_s events happened to the Justice League and they have moved on back to what they are working on with what is happening here.

Also, about the location of the Ministry of Magic, I actually had to Google the filming locations to have some places where Cyborg tracks it to be. Anyway, be expecting a familiar unexpected face from Harry's past in the next chapter.

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Nomad-117: **The gene splicing was only a part of the plan. As was framing John Constantine for the theft committed by the old man in the Ministry. He knows stuff and he has been planning for it some time with his accomplice. The Destruction of Watchtower was also a part of the plan to do... ... ... keep reading.

**Miss Singing in the Rain: **You have read Hereafter. You know where this is going.

Bullock and Montoya are good cops, the old man and his accomplice are villains. And the actors on my cast-list don't match with either of them, except Michelle Rodriguez. And yes, Xena is as much of a copy of Wonder Woman as much Guardians of the Galaxy is a ripoff from Suicide Squad(I can PM you why).


	6. The Tie-In

**Author's notes: **Well, um... how should I put this... This chapter ties to the _Hereafter_-story and to that scene in _Traveler Among Wizards_ where Clark was faced with Lobo while breaking into/out of Gringotts. So, that.

* * *

**The Tie-In**

It was another day in Cardiff, Britain, when people saw a flying motorcycle flying in the sky and then disappear in a loud explosion, like one of these there had been seen on Earth years ago. It was obviously something special as in it's tail, the people saw the Man of Steel himself flying to the Bay and beginning to look around where the motorcyclist had disappeared.

''Okay, Lobo, I'm here now,'' Superman said looking for anything suspicious in the area. ''Now what am I supposed to find here?''

It had been years, so many years since the man of steel had been warned about what had happened. He had been just a young man when the warning had been given to him and he had been in a hurry and so uninterested about the message about the future.

Floating in the air above the Cardiff Bay, Superman used every vision power he had trying to find atleast something connected his friend's disappearance.

**BOOM!**

A Boomtube opened below Superman and Cyborg walked out, followed by Zatanna.

''It's alright, people,'' Cyborg told to the masses gathering near them. ''The Justice League is on the case. Disperse and let us do our job.''

''What is so special about this place?'' Zatanna wondered out-loud looking at Superman. ''It was tragic that Lobo just attacked the Watchtower and took Bruce, but why come here?''

''Tell me about it,'' Cyborg responded annoyed. ''Now I have to upgrade out defenses and firewalls.''

''I meant that Lobo came there just to take Batman,'' Zatanna grunted mildly crossed. ''Why single him out from everyone else?''

''Sorry,'' Cyborg said as Aquaman jumped out of the ocean and Wonder Woman flew to the scene.

''Kal, what are we doing here?'' Wonder Woman asked flying up next to Superman in the air.

''There is supposed to be something here,'' Superman answered quickly still scanning the Bay area. ''Lobo took Batman and he came here and disappeared. There has to be something here that- CYBORG! Help me scan this area!''

''Sure, what am I supposed to- OH!'' Cyborg said turning on his eye's augmentations and immediately saw what Superman had failed to see. ''It's in the sky.''

''What's in the sky?'' Zatanna asked looking up. ''LAEVER EHT TAERHT NI EHT YKS!''

In the sky, near Superman and Wonder Woman there appeared what seemed to be a crack which was leaking out red substance.

''Whatever it is, it is causing all the nearby fishes to swim away from here,'' Aquaman said walking to them while pulling water out of his hair. ''They don't respond to my telepathic commands, which means they are in survival mode.''

''Meaning whatever that is, it is dangerous,'' Cyborg said raising his hand at the crack in the sky and begun to run analysis as Superman and Wonder Woman descended to ground level. ''How did you know this would be here?''

''Lobo told me himself,'' Superman answered as soon as he was on the ground. ''Years ago, I met Lobo and he told me this would happen and when it happens, I should come here.''

''When did you meet with Lobo?'' Wonder Woman asked surprised.

''It was years ago, I wasn't even Superman back then,'' Superman answered as Cyborg scanned the red substance. ''He refereed me as Superman, knew we'd forge Justice League and he even told me about you and Bruce being my closest allies, before I had even met you.''

''Are you trying to say that Lobo you met was from the future?'' Zatanna asked.

''More like here and now present.''

''WOW!'' Cyborg said astonished as he pulled his arm back. ''Whatever the hell this stuff is, it's similar to the radiation frequencies of the Boom Tubes. And some serious mojo. I fell like it's-''

**BOOOOOOM**!

* * *

**THIS IS WHERE ****_HEREAFTER_****-STORY IS HAPPENING. NOW YOU HAVE A CHOICE TO MAKE. **

** CAN KEEP READING AND STAY ON THE POINT-OF-VIEW OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON. **

** YOU CAN GO READ ****_HEREAFTER_****-STORY BY SKIPPING TO CHAPTER 5 TITLED 'INTO THE MULTIVERSE' TO KEEP YOURSELVES IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE'S POINT-OF-VIEW AND KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON. **

**THE CHOICE IS YOURS.**

**BUT NOW, THE STORY WILL CONTINUE WHERE ****_HEREAFTER_****-STORY WILL END FOR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE.**

* * *

It had been some hours after the Justice League had disappeared from the Cardiff Bay in an explotion of red jelly-like light when they finally returned in similar fashion. Since their disappearance had happened with a number of witnesses, a large group of people had gathered to the Bay expecting something to happen. The Royal Military and the US Military had built a perimeter between the Bay after the crack in the sky had turned more visible and begun to leak red substance.

''Director Waller?'' Harry Potter asked showing his covert mission ID-badge to a heavy-built African-American woman in a blue suit. ''Agent Potter, MI5, division 6. This is my partner agent Weasley. What is the situation here?''

''Show me that!'' Waller said ripping the badge of Harry's hands and made sure it was legit. ''I'm only telling you this because we are on British soil. A known extraterrestrial known only as Lobo flew into that thing in the sky. Not long after, Superman and some people from the Justice League came here in pursuit and then disappeared in some explosion related to that red thing leaking from there.''

''What exactly is that thing?'' Ron asked looking the crack in the sky. ''And that red stuff?''

''Some trans-dimensional matter,'' was answered by a bald man standing away from them before turning to greet Harry and Ron with a smug face. ''Lex Luthor, pleasure to meet you.''

''Mr. Luthor's company has worked with the US Military before and he has funded our operation here,'' Waller said introducing Harry and Ron to Luthor.

''Harry Potter,'' Harry said awkwardly shaking hands with Luthor. ''What do you mean with trans-dimensional matter?''

''Look up there, agent Potter,'' Luthor said pointing at the red crack in the sky. ''It isn't attached anything, and it's not floating. That 'crack' is literally on something and nothing. Scientifically, you could say it is a wound in the skin of reality and that red substance is blood from outside our universe.''

''Sounds mental,'' Ron said.

''Only if you can't see the big picture,'' Luthor said smiling smugly.

**BOOM**!

A Boom Tube was not unfamiliar thing to either muggles or wizards. It's appearance caused the soldiers present to point their weapons at it and the undercover Aurors their weapon-covered wands. Luthor took a glance at them with interest before his attention was taken by seeing the Justice League walking out of the Boom Tube. There was Superman walking out and holding the alien Lobo by the back his neck as he was pushing his space hog. And then there were the others, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman and the magician. But there was another person with them, binded by Wonder Woman's golden lasso.

''Crouch!'' Harry said recognizing the face of the man escorted out from the Boom Tube by the Justice League.

''Who?'' Luthor asked curiously.

''An impostor-teacher from our school who tried to kill me,'' Harry said before attempting to barge at them, to be stopped by Ron.

''Harry,'' Ron said keeping his friend at bay, ''that can't be Crouch.''

Harry didn't listen, but suddenly the man looked at him and then away, making no innovation that he knew who Hary was. If this wasn't Crouch, then who was he and why did he look like Crouch?

* * *

As the Justice League returned to their universe, Batman kept the prisoner already tied to Wonder Woman's lasso held by his wrists and neck collar. With the experience this man had put him through, suicide was not the release Batman was allowing him to get. Also with the information he said he had, he had to be kept alive. Returning to their Cardiff was a welcoming sight until the soldiers became visible and the woman in charge approaching them.

''Batman.''

''Waller.''

''Where has the Justice League been and who is this man?'' Waller asked authoritatively as Cyborg and Zatanna closed the Boom Tube and the crack in the sky looked like it had begun to heal.

''In a parallel universe,'' Wonder Woman answered handing over to Waller a thick folder with a UN-logo on it. ''This has the report and answers to any questions you might have about what is in the other side of this Rift. I wrote it with the help of that universe's United Nations Intelligence Task-force and Torchwood representatives.''

Waller took the folder, opened it and begun to browse through it. While reading it, Superman was giving Lobo a lecture.

''We had a deal that you would leave everyone on Earth alone and not harm any more human'' Superman told the Czarnian. ''You gave your sacred word.''

''Orbit, doesn't count on Earth.''

''You singled out Batman, the one League member who was human,'' Superman continued. ''You do what I told you to do and then you get off this planet. Am I making myself clear?''

''Spring of 1998, London,'' Lobo said and Superman nodded. ''Tell young you about this and close the paradox. You got it, Supes.''

Superman let go of Lobo's neck and let him fly off to the sky.

''And did you do that?'' a voice asked behind Superman.

''Luthor,'' Superman said, ''what are you doing here?''

''Helping save the world when you and your club are too busy to do it,'' was Luthor's answer. ''And, briefing these two MI5s.''

''I know who they are,'' Superman said recognizing Harry and Ron. ''I was meeting with them before this happened.''

''About what?''

''That is confidential information, Mr. Luthor,'' Ron said to which Luthor responded with a 'typical' look on his face.

''Alright, everything seems to be in order,'' Waller said closing the folder and looked at the prisoner. ''You can take 'Dr. Noble' to Belle Reeve on Suicide Watch.''

''Director Waller, with all due respect,'' Harry attempted to appeal to Waller as a group of soldiers took the prisoner from Batman and begun to escort him to a helicopter, ''your ' ' resembles a Bartemius Crouch Jr. who was declared missing in June '95. I would like to have access to him where you are taking him.''

''You can like it how much you wish,'' Waller said turning Harry down. ''He is to be taken to Belle Reeve in Louisiana. If your MI5 can appeal to US government, you can try getting to see him.''

Having said that, Waller ordered her people to leave and the Justice League to go repair their satellite which had landed near Happy Harbour, Rhode Island. Before leaving, Harry and Ron got to their old DA token coins a message:

_Meet me in Metropolis. I'll contact you more there._

_-Superman_

* * *

Among the observing civilians, the old man observed the events folding out. Of course he couldn't hear what everyone was talking about but all he needed was to see. And he saw what he needed to see.

''Where are you?'' the old man said tapping his ear.

''_Watching the starry night sky in Rhode Island while trying to cover my tracks_,'' his accompice's voice answered. ''_Good thing Cyborg took off, there is nothing that can trace this back to me_.''

''They are already blaming the Czarnian on it any way,'' the old man said watching Lobo flying off in his bike. ''Looks like he got out with a warning and- oh''

''_What_?''

''Guess who the Justice League brought with them,'' the old man said looking as the soldiers escorted a familiar looking a man to a helicopter. ''The Valeyard himself.''

There was a silence in the earpiece for a while, until the female accomplice spoke again.

''_Oh, goody, the boss and the others will be happy to see him again_.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **I have to admit it, when I first heard about _Jesse Eisenberg_ being cast as Lex Luthor, I was like 'hahahahahahah- what? Seriously?' But when I wrote this chapter and tried to keep Luthor in character, I managed to imaging _Jesse Eisenberg_ playing him. He did have his hair though, but maybe, just maybe, he can do it in _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_. What do you think?

**Replies to reviews:**

**Miss Singing in the Rain: **Keep pondering, my dear. Keep pondering.

That is in their characters, but you are right about that. And it was either that or flying through the roof and causing more property damage that Superman has been trying to avoid after fighting Zod.

To your last question, the seven founding members, minus the Green Lanterns. They are off-planet, for some reason. Then there is Zatanna, but she is more like an on/off consultant and then there are the recently joined Firestorm, Element Woman and Atom. But I can promise there are other superheroes/antiheroes out there as well.


	7. New Dark Mark

**Author's notes:** So, because _Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice_ won't come out until two years, I've had to pick story elements from the New 52 for some characters, like Batman's and Cyborg's, backgrounds. That however makes me worried that I may have left the HP-side of the world too much unused, so would it be too much asked for the followers and favores to say if I'm going the right way or if this is the right way?

* * *

**New Dark Mark**

_Metropolis, Hobbs' Bay_

Two black suit and tie wizards walked into a Big Belly Burger. As they took off their sunglasses to see better in the hamburger restaurant, they could see their contact, wearing his old undercover clothes and glasses, sitting in a table next to window working on a laptop with his fingers moving blurry. The reporter in glasses lifted his gaze from his laptop and invited them to sit with him.

''Jules Vinfield and Vincent Vega? I already ordered Burgers for everyone.''

''Yeah, mate, you got me into watching muggle movies,'' Ron said sitting down with Harry in Clark's table, ''but this isn't a Kahuna Burger.''

''What movie is that from?'' Harry asked. ''And I don't see any food.''

''It's from Pulp Fiction and the order is coming soon,'' Clark said fist pumping with Ron andd clicking something on his laptop. ''Sorry about the Watchtower situation.''

''Not your fault. Muffindo,'' Harry said looking at the menu and made the muffindo spell under the table to keep their conversation private. ''We were talking about Bruce Wayne's connection to the Death Eaters before you had to leave.''

''Right, according to Batman, the Death Eater being spliced with the Talons, it's Talon-side as an assassin pronged to act on it's natural behavior, which includes killing Waynes and other high class citizens,'' Clark said reading from his laptop. ''That is one theory. Another one is that back in '97 when they were captured, a large number of them were captured near Wayne's office buildings. Or someone sent it there to especially to kill Bruce Wayne.''

''Any more reasons?'' Ron asked, to which Clark responded turning his laptop towards him and showed the list of reasons in Batman's report. ''Oh-kay, that's a lot of reasons.''

''What about Bruce Wayne?'' Harry asked while Ron read Clark's laptop. ''And where did you find Crouch?''

''Who?''

''That man you brought from that red portal in Cardiff,'' Harry said pulling an old Wanted-poster. ''I recognized him as Bartemius Crouch Junior.''

Clark took the Wanted-poster and looked at it with a pondering look on his face before shaking his head.

''It can't be him,'' Clark said handing the Wanted-poster back. ''That man is a clone of a man who can change his face. He is who made Lobo attack the Watchtower to take Batman to a parallel universe along with other versions of him.''

Harry looked back at Clark with a very confused look on his face.

''Sounds confusing, I know,'' Clark said noticing it, ''but the facts state that the Valeyard is not your Bartemius Crouch Junior.''

''There is one way to know,'' Harry said making a mental note to check 'Valeyard's' left hand once the Auror Office's contacts managed to appeal US government the access to him at Belle Reve. ''So, what was the situation with Bruce Wayne?''

''After the Watchtower fell from the orbit, we had to relocate him,'' Clark answered, keeping his cool as a reporter protecting his sources. ''Wayne is still kept in protective custody of a League member. He views it as house arrest, but doesn't complain as long as he has female member in his company.''

* * *

_Beneath Wayne Manor, Batcave_

Batman inserted memory-stick to the Bat-Computer and set the files on it to be downloaded before removing his mask and sat down in his chair closing his eyes. He knew there were other people in the cave but ignored them for now. Until the download would be complete, Batman would rest and gather his strength before going back to work.

''Alfred,'' Zatanna asked noticing the familiar routine, ''how long has Bruce been going on micro naps?''

''Ever since the Leviathan attacked Gotham, I'm afraid,'' Alfred responded very depressed watching glass vitrine containing a red-green-yellow uniform with a green domino-mask and combat-boots. ''The boys have been taking it harshly on their own. Master Richard is working in New York, over time. Master Jason has his own team to work with as has Master Timothy and they could be anywhere in the world right now. As for Miss Cassandra, I just know she is in Hong Kong.''

Alfred looked turned back to Zatanna as he continued:

''Everyone deals with loss their own way, but in this family, everyone does it by pushing themselves to their work.

''Oh,'' Zatanna said very sorry and looked back at the semi-resting Bruce with sadness. ''I'm sorry to hear about Damian. I noticed that Bruce was a little edgy at the meeting, but-''

''Ms. Zatara,'' Alfred said placing his hand on Zatanna's shoulder, ''I am sure Master Bruce appreciates your sympathy. Of late, he has managed calm himself down from his mourning, but no parent can ever truly move on from loosing their child. Even with all the time they have or support they are given.''

''_DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!_''

Bruce's eyes exploded open and rose up from his chair with freshly rested person's speed while pulling his mask back on. Then he removed the memory stick from the Bat-Computer and turned to a table next to it. Pushing buttons on it's console, Batman made the remains of the Death Eater rise from the cold storage he had built after the Court of Owls had attacked the cave years earlier and had needed to temporarily hold the Talons until they were taken to Blackgate. For occasions like this, it worked as morgue.

''What are you expecting to find?'' Zatanna asked joining Batman as Alfred moved upstairs.

''Anything I might have missed,'' Batman said beginning the autopsy. ''I just got to do the preliminary autopsy before we had the League meeting.''

''What is there to find since you were there to see the cause of death?''

''If I had a week, I wouldn't have time to list out every forensic detail you can find in a corpse,'' Batman said removing the Death Eater's mask and examined the head. ''Nothing new here, teeth filling from the Talon-splicing and- wait.''

''What is it?'' Zatanna asked as Batman pulled a tooth out of the corpse's mouth. ''That is gross.''

''I have punched fillings out of Talons before, but this Death Eater has more than one,'' Batman said holding the pulled out tooth with clinical forceps and walked with it to the Bat-Computer. ''But this isn't one of the Court's fillings.''

''What makes you say that?'' Zatanna asked as Batman brought an enlarged image one of the Court's tooth fillings.

''Just for a moment,'' Batman said scanning the tooth he had pulled out from the Death Eater and brought it's image next to Court's image. ''Notice anything different?''

All Zatanna could do was nod. The images of the fillings set beside were same shaped, but the carvings in them were not the same. In the Court's filling there was the understandable carved image of an owl's face, but in the filling of the tooth Batman had pulled out there was a more startling image of a three eyed skull.

''No serpent tongue,'' Zatanna noted looking at it. ''An updated Dark Mark?''

''Could be,'' Batman said working on the Bat-Computer. ''Superman said he would meeting with those wizards again. I'll send this to him so he could ask if they know about it.''

* * *

_BLIM!_

''Um, Clark, something just-'' Ron said looking at the screen of Clark's laptop. ''Some kind of circled A just appered on the-''

''Give me that,'' Clark said taking his laptop back. ''Guys, if there would be Death Eaters coming back, new Death Eaters, would they change the old Dark Mark?''

''What?'' Harry asked.

''Batman just sent me an image of a tooth filling he pulled from that Death Eater's mouth,'' Clark said turning the screen back at Harry and Ron. ''Does this look like a new Dark Mark to you?''

Harry and Ron looked at the image on Clark's laptop screen with surprise and confusion.

''A three eyed skull?''

''And no snake tongue,'' Harry noted, ''that is new. But did you say this was on a tooth filling?''

''According Batman, yes,'' Clark said nodding his head.

''A new Dark Mark could mean new Death Eaters,'' Ron said as Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. ''But Voldemort is dead. We all saw the Spectre-''

''All we saw was Spectre turn into a tornado and engulf him,'' Harry said. ''Still, Hitler is dead too and there are still nazies around.''

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_

''Kent,'' Clark said to his ringing phone and pulled his laptop back, beginning to speed type again. ''I thought I just sent it. Let me check. No, , that was my fault. I just saved it, not send it. I'll just- There. It's coming to you now, Mr. White. Did you get it? Good. I'll be back in Metropolis next week unless the assignment get extension. Otherwise-''

The call ended and Clark put his phone down. Harry and Ron gave him confused looks.

''I still have my day job as reporter,'' Clark said reminding the two with his attire. ''My boss sent me on assignment abroad, but I fly back occasionally when I need to be here as Superman.''

''Aah, right,'' Harry said. ''But that new Dark Mark is threatening news if there are new Death Eaters.''

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_

''It's Cyborg,'' Clark said looking at his phone's caller ID before answering it. ''How is the Watchtower's situation- You have seen it where?!''

''What?'' Ron asked.

''It's Cyborg,'' Clark said. ''He got the image of the tooth filling too and he says he has seen that three eyed skull before.''

* * *

_Happy Harbour, Rhode Island_

The fallen Justice League Watchtower stood in the hilt of a rocky peninsula in the shore with the present members fixing it as they could. There were also US Military personnel assisting in the repairing. The area was closed and surrounded from outsiders, but that didn't stop the old man from observing it from a safe distance. It was actually hard to miss when it was lit with bright lights to help the workers see what they were doing.

''How the hell did you get here from Britain?'' a woman appearing behind the old man asked.

''I see what you meant,'' the old man said looking up, ''but these lights are ruining the stars from showing.''

''That's just here,'' the woman said. ''Few miles that way it gets better. It's something I used to go with Johnny.''

''I believe you,'' the old man said looking at the direction of a cliff and rocks where the woman was pointing at. ''It's good spot for body dumping.''

''So, you got it?''

The old man lifted up his dentist's bag and opened it showing the woman what was inside.

''Research, timing, correct expertise and a lot of patience,'' the old man said picking the contained object out and held it up facing him. ''_To be or not to be?_ You know I used to play Hamlet?''

''What exactly is that ugly thing?'' the woman asked looking at a jaded skull with three eye holes.

''This, my dear Rhonda,'' the old man said grinning victoriously, ''is why we are winning.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **They think the situation is like this, while really it is like that. But what do you think it could mean?

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Exodus5: **Waller and her knowledge about magic will be addressed in the next chapter. And you are right, a lot is happening and there are a lot of characters running around, but it's all connected. Can you see it? If not, the subject get's expanded more in the next chapter with what Waller and Cyborg know.


	8. Magic from the Black Room of ARGUS

**Author's notes: **So, Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson is officially Black Adam. Any opinions on that front? Should he, a user of a form of magic, be used here too?

And as I was asked to explore on the relationship between DC Universe and HP Universe in magical point of view, if there are still questions after this chapter, please let me know about them.

* * *

**Magic from the Black Room in A.R.G.U.S.**

_A.R.G.U.S. Headquarter, Washington D.C._

''Director Waller!''

''Colonel Trevor,'' Amanda Waller said turning to the soldier in A.R.G.U.S. uniform and accompanied by MI5 agents from Cardiff, Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg, ''I don't know why you have allowed these people in here, but I informed MI5 that they would need to contact their foreign representative about-''

''You don't need to lecture them, Director,'' Colonel Steve Trevor said. ''And their visit is not about Dr. Noble. It it about the Black Room.''

Waller stood silent observing the people behind Colonel Trevor, including the look on Superman's face. She could see that he knew something and if they wanted to get into the Black Room that meant-

''Aurors Potter and Weasley,'' Waller said catching the two off guard, ''yes, I know magic exists and you two are currently standing next to a woman claiming to the be the daughter of Zeus.''

There was another silent moment, during which both Harry and Ron took a glance at Wonder Woman, before Waller continued.

''What is it that you need to see about the Black Room?''

''This,'' Cyborg said rising his arm to project a hologram of a three eyed skull. ''The assailant that attacked Bruce Wayne two days ago was a member of a Death Eater cult that was taken out in '98. This image was on a tooth filling Batman found in the assassin's mouth and it resembles the original Death Eater's Dark Mark and something I know you have closed inside the Black Room.''

''It does look familiar,'' Waller said putting on glasses hanging on his neck and looked at the hologram. ''Follow me.''

* * *

_Batcave_

''And that's it,'' Batman said making the cadaver descend back down to the cooler. ''Nothing new but the tooth filling.''

''What would have been on that ''list of things you can find in a dead body'' you told me about?'' Zatanna asked playfully.

''Do I look like have a week?'' Batman said tired sitting down to his chair.

''No, you look like you need sleep,'' Zatanna said moving closer to Batman.

''I have work to do,'' Batman said removing his mask and bet towards the Bat-Computer.

''You do realize I can make you sleep just by speaking backwards,'' Zatanna said looking at the tiredness in Bruce's eyes.

''And you realize I can make you mute with a three finger nerve pinch?''

''ECURB ENYAW,'' Zatanna begun casting a spell, but had to dodge the incoming nerve pinch, ''PEELS!''

Bruce's head fell down as he fell asleep on the chair. Zatanna silently apologized to him with a kiss on his forehead before calling Alfred down to the cave and help her carry Bruce up to his room. With the state of sleep deprive Bruce was in, even two or three hours were enough to gather more strength to be active as Batman and be valuable to the Justice League.

''He is not going to be happy about this when he wakes up,'' Zatanna acknowledged as Alfred returned to the cave. ''I really don't want to be on his bad side.''

''Don't worry, Ms. Zatara. He will appreciate it,'' Alfred said bringing sleep attire with him. ''Even if he is too proud to admit it.''

* * *

A.R.G.U.S. That stood for _Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans_. Official story that the public knew was that they were the Justice League's liaison with US Government and some times the clean up crew. The main contact person between A.R.G.U.S. and the Justice League was Colonel Steve Trevor, who had also been Wonder Woman's contact to 'Man's World'.

Harry and Ron looked around the hallways as they were lead through them by Director Amanda Waller, who made them think she could have actually make Umbridge cry in the corner with her cold behavior.

''Director Waller,'' Harry asked Waller as she lead them through the hallways of A.R.G.U.S, ''how do you know about magic's existence?''

''What I'm about to tell you, is not leaving this room and I don't care what your superiors have to say about it. Memory charms are especially considered as an act of war,'' Waller told leading them to a sealed room. ''In mid 1990s, the Prime Minister of Britain made complains about a suspicious portrait in his office in Downing Street and some post-Cold War espionage led A.R.G.U.S to your Minister Fudge. That confirmed multiple leads we already had, including the contents of the Black Room.''

''This isn't the Black Room, I assume?'' Ron said questioning where they were.

''No, first we are discussing some confidential topics that I'm sure Colonel Trevor already knows of!'' Waller said with strict authority while looking at Colonel Trevor. ''The contents of the Black Room have been collected all around the world and none of them officially exist. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?''

''Understood,'' the League members and Aurors said with Trevor nodding obediently.

''Good, because disobeying this order is considered as an act of treason,'' Waller said in calm threatening voice. ''But since you are only interested in one artifact, I can loose the restraints with that.''

''May I ask why your organizations has gathered them in here?'' Harry asked. ''Or not contacted our government about everything you have?''

''NO, YOU MAY NOT!'' Waller shouted in a deep and silent voice. ''Your Magical Government is an unpredictable organization kept in our _Possible Threat_-lists and we like to treat those categories like the Soviets treated us in the Cold War.''

''How's that?'' Ron asked.

''They don't nuke us, we don't nuke them,'' Colonel Trevor answered. ''If someone from their side contacts us, let them know we don't want war, but are ready to fight one.''

''And I hope it doesn't come to that,'' Harry said reassuringly. ''Now, about that skull?''

* * *

_Ministry of Magic, Auror Office, Interrogating Rooms_

''THAT WASN'T MY BOMB!''

Blond man wearing a white shirt and red tie sat cuffed to the interrogation table in a dark room and showed he did not like where he was or how he was treated.

''OY! YOU BASTARDS HEAR ME!?''

''John Constantine, an exorcist'' Hermione Granger read from the name-tag taken from the man on another side of the glass. ''What was he doing here?''

''Claims to have been visiting the libraries, but was found threatening another visitor with a bomb,'' the Auror-guard said holding the suspect's jacket. ''No wand, but he doesn't strike to me as a muggle.''

''There are forms of wandless magic in the world,'' Hermione said, remembering back to a man named Jason Blood. ''It is considered to be the oldest and most advanced forms that takes dedication to learn. What do you recon was his dedication?''

''Dunno, but suppose the attitude came with it,'' the Auror-guard said as Constantine gave them 'the finger'.

''Who was the visitor he was said to be threatening?'' Hermione asked turning away from the glass. ''And where is that person?''

''He left, from what I heard, but I have his name here,'' the Auror-guard said looking up from a parchment. ''One Alfred Pennyworth, picking up some heirlooms.''

''What heirlooms?''

* * *

''This is your skull,'' Waller said after an A.R.G.U.S. worker had brought it in a lead box. ''One of our leading scientists, Doctor Thirteen, has been working with it and everything else in the Black Room, believing it isn't one of it's kind. He believes there is another skull like this one and the shape of it's back supports the theory.''

''You mean, Director, it's like one of those,'' Ron said recognizing the reference, ''Shiva's skulls from Indiana Jones?''

''Appropriate comparison, Auror Weasley,'' Waller said taking the skull out of the lead box.

It was the size of a human skull, but looked like it was made of gold and as expected had three eye holes. The back of the skull was, as Waller had said, shaped like a bookend so that you could put another skull against it.

''Besides it's design, Director Waller,'' Harry said looking at it, ''how can you tell it is a magical artifact?''

''I can answer that,'' Wonder Woman said lifting it up. ''This is not just a decorated skull. It is a box, holding a dangerous amounts of evil magic inside.''

''I can't see inside it,'' Superman said looking at the skull with the glare he usually had when he used his vision powers, ''but I can hear silent... humming coming from it.''

''And there is another one out there somewhere?'' Harry said cautioned. ''But wait, this was about the Death Eater that attacked Bruce Wayne and a tooth filling from his mouth lead us to this skull. How do they connect with each other?''

''It's a horcrux,'' Ron suggested, making everyone turn to look at him. ''Think about it. You said it has evil magic inside and Superman just said he can hear voices from inside.''

''If it is a horcrux,'' Superman said crossing his arms, ''whose horcrux could it be?''

''If by horcrux you are speaking of container for someone's soul, meant to extend that someone's life,'' Waller said with her hands crossed, ''that someone has to be more than thousands of years old.''

Cyborg extended his arm towards the skull and made a scan to confirm Waller's words. And Ron couldn't understand what he was looking at as watched Cyborg do it. His father, Arthur Weasley, had been obsessed about muggle technology all Ron's life and he assumed that if his father were to see Cyborg, this hybrid of a man and machinery, he would die a very happy man, considering his health.

''If there are two of these skulls, this and another one,'' Cyborg said after completing the scan, ''where could that other one be and what would happen if they were put together?''

* * *

_The safe was filling with water. The binds had almost been loosed out. Few more seconds and the safe would be filled and Batman would drown. Now the arms were free and it was time to try get out of the safe. The belt, gloves and boots, places in the suit where the equipment were hidden in, had been taken off and opening the safe with bare hands was difficult. But far from impossible._

_A the safe had already been almost entirely filled with water, opening the safe's door was easier, after the lock was busted. Now Batman just needed to swim up to the surface and get back into the battle. Getting out of the pool, there was no time to get his vision cleared out, so Batman just jumped of the roof and did a free-fall jump down the Wayne Tower, both hands holding a tight grip on his cape._

_Then the Talon attacked him mid-air. Talon wearing a black cloak and a skull mask. Batman had no time to be bothered with the Talon/Death Eater, so he just grabbed him and pushed it to take the impact hitting ground and made a flip jump landing. But he had not landed in the streets of Gotham in front of Wayne Tower. This was a place Batman had been before, long time ago._

_''MOTHER!'' Damian's voice called from another end of the dark hallway. ''CALL YOUR MONSTER OFF!''_

_''DAMIAN!'' Batman yelled as he begun to run down the familiar dark hallway towards his son. ''DAMIAN!''_

_The hallway seemed endless as Batman ran through it. As he ran he could hear the sounds of fighting and all the time he feared he wouldn't be able to get there in time. And as he forced his way through the door at the end of the hallway, Batman saw he was too late. The monster was standing next to the Veiled portal, holding Damian's dead body impaled to its large sword._

_''AAARRGGGHHH!'' Batman shouted beaming the monster, that stepped into the Veiled portal and out of his reach._

_Reaching to Damian's body, Batman took the ten year old's remains to his arms and held onto his son. With all the pain and despair he felt holding his son, he barely realized the woman stepping next to him._

_''You caused this, beloved,'' Talia's voice said above him, but looking up Batman didn't see the face of the mother of his son. He saw the three eyed skull looking down on him. ''You know you could have prevented all this from happening.''_

''AAAAHHH!'' Bruce Wayne screamed in horror as woke up from is nightmare in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor. ''AAAAHH!''

''Sir!''

''Bruce!?''

Alfred and Zatanna barged into the bedroom as Bruce threw the blanket of him and begun to reach for his morning-robe.

''It's not a Dark Mark,'' Bruce said pulling the string-belt of his morning-robe tight and got up. ''That skull is not a Dark Mark. I have seen it before.''

''What?'' Zatanna asked as Bruce walked past her and Alfred. ''Where, and when?''

''Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries,'' Bruce said walking the hallway to towards the study. ''Where Hawkman died.''

* * *

_Cardiff Bay_

The perimeter was still closed. There were still soldiers stationed there in a large tent holding all the paraphelia borrowed from LexCorp and packing them up. They were to be returned back in 12 hours and not to be left unattended.

''Imperio!''

A skinny old man in a purple shaded suit stepped into the tent and pointed his walking-stick at the soldiers, shooting beams at them from it.

''Imperio! Imperio! Imperio!''

The four soldiers hit by the beams suddenly turned on their comrades and shot everyone in sight dead as the old man took a bite of an apple.

''Fine job, gentlemen,'' the old man said after they were the only ones standing. ''Now-''_biting the apple_''-unpack some of this-''_chewing the apple_''-equipment and re-install it over-''_swallowing the apple_''-there.''

As the soldiers under the imperious curse begun to do as they were told, the old man picked up his bag and walked to the right spot.

''Rhonda, I believe I have less than an hour until the Auror Office notices the four Unforgivable Curses cast in their backyard,'' the old man said tapping his ear as he took out the jaded, three eyed skull out of his bag. ''How are things in the A.R.G.U.S-end?''

''_I have eyes on the other skull, you were right, it was here,_'' Rhonda's voice said thrilled put the skull on a tripod. ''_There are also two Aurors here, with our mole in the Justice League_.''

''Splendid!'' the old man responded gleefully and clapped his hands. ''The alarm will reach them, they will bring the skull to us and I can put them together. You know what that means?''

''_Oh, I do_!'' Rhonda replied joyfully in the old man's ear.

''Don't scream in my ear,'' old man grunted back to Rhonda. ''I'm not a young man anymore, and it draws attention.''

''_Sorry_,'' Rhonda apologized. ''_I'll see you soon_.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **I hope this chapter answered some questions about the Magical connections between DC Universe and HP Universe. And if it didn't, go ahead and ask more. Plotwise I can tell this, the bad guys will show up in the next chapter and the identity of the old man officially revealed.

**Replies to reviews:**

**Wonderbee31:** As I noted above, the bad guys will show up in the next chapter and when they hit, those three will have to work separated to help what remains of superheroes to save the world.

**Exodus5: **You didn't actually review last chapter, so this is actually a reply to a PM. Did you get any satisfying answers from this chapter? Is the relationship between DCU and HPU more clearer now? Because I understand what you meant about the leveled playing field in the first Story and the challenge of writing this one to be enjoyable and understandable is worth it when I can read how people react to it.


	9. Wandless Warlock

**Author's notes:** When I said the main bad guys would appear, that was what I had originally planned. But unfortunately, there was way more stuff that had to be made happen before it. But it goes on surprisingly well and Hermione is now also pulled into action and events. And this chapter's name referees to John Constantine.

* * *

**Wandless Warlock**

_Ministry of Magic, Auror Office, Interrogation rooms_

John Constantine had no idea how long he had been there. After that old geezer had made the Aurors attack him and framed him for his bomb, Constantine had been petrified and rendered unconscious. He had just regained his senses in this room when the Auror-guard had lifted the petrification off him and told Constantine to wait for his interrogator while been tied to the table with magical bindings. His coat and other belongings had been taken off him and that was bad because right now Constantine felt like he needed a smoke.

''It was about bloody time,'' John Constantine muttered as someone finally stepped into the interrogation room.

From the dim lighting, he could make out that it was a woman, someone in high position, judging by the clothes and the look on her face said she meant business, not nonsense.

''Say, luv, if you went through me stuff, mind handing me a smoke?'' Constantine said reaching his, still cuffed, arms at the woman. ''And again, that wasn't my bomb.''

''Evidence to the contrary, Mr. Constantine,'' woman, or Granger as it read in her nametag, said. ''You were discovered threatening another visitor of the Ministry with a home-made bomb, something magic couldn't have detected.''

''Correction, something _your_ magic couldn't have detected,'' Constantine shot back cautiously. ''Well, that didn't probably help my case, but the bomb wosn't mine. It belonged to that old guy.''

''Your victim?'' Granger asked.

''Bollocks!'' Constantine said hitting the table. ''That man wos your bomber and your thief! I caught 'im speaking to someone on 'is mobile.''

''There is no phone reception down here and we know you were here stealing magical artifacts,'' Granger told Constantine showing him parchments of information. ''Mr. Pennyworth was here to collect heirlooms and you may as well try put the blame of what you stole on him-''

''Wait!'' Constantine said rising his arm at Granger. ''Pennyworth? That's whot that guy's name wos?''

Granger tilted her head. Constantine assumed this was because she probably assumed everything he had told her to be rubbish and not involved with what she wanted him to tell her. But that wasn't what was important. If that old man was who Granger had told Constantine he was, that meant someone knew too much and would only do bad things with that information.

''Mr. Constantine-'' Granger said beginning her question.

No, that would have been stupid.

''-what were you-''

No way Bats' servant would have been here and done all that.

''-planning to accomplish-''

Must have been an identity theft.

''-by attempting to bomb the-''

But why Batman's butler?

''Ministry of Magic and-''

Never mind that, Bats needed to be warned.

''-steal from the Department-''

And Constantine had to get out of here.

''-of Mysteries?'' Granger finished her question.

''Can I have a smoke?'' Constantine asked looking past Granger and behind the glass. ''You got my stuff there? Left inside pocket has my lighter and a pack of-''

''MR. CONSTANTINE!'' Granger said raising her voice.

''Just the one,'' Constantine said making a begging gesture with his hands and eyes, ''and I'll sing.''

Granger kept giving Constantine the evil glare, but Constantine remained in his begging, puppy eyed posture. After few seconds of playing the staring down game, Granger knocked the glass and an Auror-guard came in carrying Constantine's coat.

''Left inside pocket,'' Constantine reminded as Auror-Guard handed the coat to Granger. ''That's where the smokes and lighter-''

''You wanted just the one smoke,'' Granger said giving Constantine his one cigarette and drew her wand, ''that all you get.''

Constantine put the cigarette in his mouth and Granger lit it with an Incindio spell. Constantine inhaled the fumes, relaxed and grinned to be able to be back in control.

''Right,'' Constantine said taking the cigarette out, ''you know the fascinating difference between old, wandless magic and the younger, wand used magic? The learning difficulty.''

''Your bombing?'' Granger demanded.

''Getting to that, luv, patience'' Constantine said pointing at Granger with the cigarette, but not looking at her. ''The thing with wands is that the're easy to master and that's why that form of magic is kept secret from the common people.''

Constantine took another inhale from the cigarette before continuing.

''Compared to the older magic, the one more difficult to master, it's basically just dilly-dallying, but just still if used wrong dangerous. That's why the older magic is more commonly allowed to be known to the muggle populace. You count on our laziness to not bother to learn it.''

''That doesn't have any-'' Granger said, but the went silent. ''Your laziness?''

''Why do you think I didn't have a wand on my belongings?'' Constantine asked slyly, before throwing his cigarette at Granger.

She flinched as Constantine suddenly ripped his arms free from his binds and begun to spin the binds as if they were his whips. It was just for shows, as when Granger and the Auror-guard drew their wands at Constantine, he threw the binds off at them and disarmed them.

''Thanks for bringing my stuff back,'' Constantine said grabbing his coat and putting it on, ''and Portus!''

* * *

_A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters_

''We do not know what could possibly happen if the skulls were to be reunited,'' Waller told as Wonder Woman put it back in it's container. ''And to keep that from ever happening, this skull goes back into the Black Room.''

''Suppose that's for the best,'' Harry said agreeing with Waller. ''But we would need to know how it's connected to the new Death Eaters.''

''Answers to that are not in here,'' Waller said as an A.R.G.U.S. worker came take the skull back to the Black Room. ''However, if the skull is over thousands of years old, your magical government should have some information about it as well. Possibly even about the other skulls. Good day to you.''

And with that, Waller told them to leave.

''Thanks for the help, Steve,'' Wonder Woman thanked Colonel Trevor as the League member and Aurors left A.R.G.U.S.

''Have you guys invented a phone yet?'' Superman asked Ron as they walked out. ''So you could call the Ministry about the other skull?''

''No, we just use the DA tokens and in extreme situations patronuses,'' Ron answered digging his pockets. ''Harry, check your DA token. I have 4 missed alerts.''

''Same here and the're all about Unforgivable Curses,'' Harry said looking at his token too. ''Imperitos Curses and they all were done in Cardiff.''

''Cardiff?'' Superman responded surprised. ''That's where the Rift is located. Who did them?''

''It's not said here, but since they were 4 unforgivable curses in a row,'' Harry said looking at his token, ''could be those Death Eaters.''

''I'll have a League member to go check it out,'' Cyborg said as the light on his left eye and forehead blinked. ''Aquaman is nearest. He'll oversee what it is and assist your Aurors if he has to. Flash is on his way there too.''

''Thank you, Cyborg,'' Harry said before turning to Superman. ''This lead was not very helpful.''

''I know,'' Superman said nodding. ''Sorry if this was a waste of time.''

''Batman found this lead from the Death Eater's tooth,'' Wonder Woman reminded. ''He wouldn't have brought it to our attention if he didn't think it was important. And Victor, if you managed connect Black Room's skull to the tooth filling, then there has to be a reason for the connection.''

* * *

_Wayne Manor_

''Sir!'' Alfred called out following his master through the hallways. ''Where have you seen that skull before?''

''Yeah, I'd like to know too,'' Zatanna said following Bruce to the Study.

The nightmare had revealed everything Bruce had needed to realize what the skull was. He had immediately jumped off his bed and begun to march towards the Batcave entrance wearing his sleeping wear and robes with his bandages. At the Study, Bruce stopped walking and turned to his servant and friend.

''Back when we raided the Ministry back in '98, we had to split up in order to find Madame Xanadu and Kent Nelson. My side of the JSA went to the Department of Mysteries for Nelson, but it was a trap.''

''Both our ends were traps,'' Zatanna muttered. ''How can you remember everthing that well?''

''I wrote a case file on it,'' Bruce said, ''I write case files on everything. Before we got to the trap, we had to search out every room there and that is where I saw the skull.''

''So, if the skull is in the Ministry, they would know what it is,'' Alfred suggested.

''Or not,'' Zatanna said. ''I mean, why do you think they call it Department of Mysteries?''

BLIMB-BLOM-BLIMB-BLOM-BLIMB-BLOM the Manor's doorbell rang like someone was repeatedly pushing the button.

''Who the hell could that be?'' Bruce said angered turning to look at the direction of the entrance hall. ''Alfred, go tell whoever that is that I'm unavailable and then meet us at the cave.''

''Right, sir,'' Alfred said and turned to answer the door.

He had himself armed for whoever it was at there, in case it was someone hostile. Bruce Wayne was believed to be a target of hostile intentions, so the annoying ringer of the doorbell had to approached with caution. As Alfred opened the entrance doors, he was faced by a blond man in brown trench coat.

''Cheers, mate,'' John Constantine said lighting a cigarette. ''Been to London lately?''

* * *

_Cardiff Bay_

Old man kept on working on the machinery LexCorp had still left at the Bay, but now for the first time during the operation, he felt nervous. The Imperiatos Curses had been necessary in order to get all this back in action, but those curses were also heavily monitored by the Ministry. There were bound to be Aurors coming here soon.

''What?'' old man said as his earpiece buzzed.

''_Change of plans, old man_,'' Rhonda's voice said. ''_They didn't take the skull, but I have it_.''

''What?'' old man asked. ''How?''

''_You have your ways and I have mine_,'' Rhonda's voice answered, sounding like she was in a hurry. ''_I'm on my way to you and I contacted our allies to arrive with me_.''

''They won't be our allies unless we can use the skulls to bring my master here,'' old man responded looking at the tripod holding the other skull. ''Bring your skull here. The Court of Owls should protect me after we gave them the upgrade to their serum.''

''_If they have cells in Britain, they should be there before the Aurors_,'' Rhonda's voice said. ''_Try hanging on_.''

''Hey!''

Old man turned around to see his Imperiated slaves knock down on the ground and the Flash standing on top of them.

''What do you think you're doing here?'' the Flash asked demanding answers and pointing his finger at the old man. ''And what did you do to these guys?''

Old man moved very slowly as he removed his earpiece. The Flash looked back at him with caution as the old man gestured him to take his earpiece.

''It's for you.''

The Flash snatched the earpiece to his hand and looked at it, still ready to fight.

''So, who's-''

SMACK!

When glancing back at the old man, the Flash was sucker punched by a fist that came out of the earpiece. Recoiling from the punch, Flash attempted to recover as fast as he usually did, but then

''Stupify!'' The old man said pointing his walking stick at the Flash and he fell to the ground stunned. ''

''There will be more of them coming soon,'' Rhonda said as she climbed out of the earpice and grew bigger in size. ''Cyborg put out a mission adjective to assist the Aurors on their way here.''

''Did you bring the other skull?'' old man asked and Rhonda presented it to him. ''Perfect, now I just need to put them together.''

* * *

_Outside Wayne Manor gates_

As soon as Hermione and the Auror-guard had managed to grab their wands back, Constantine had used his wandless magic to turn the interrogating table into a portkey and transport himself away. The magical protections put in the Ministry should have kept anything like that from happening, but apparently Constantine's knowledge wandless magic was more advanced. How that was possible, neither Hermione or her colleagues knew, but thankfully they were able to track down where his portkey had taken him.

But after alarm about 4 unforgivable curses had been noticed in Cardiff, it was taken as possible new Death Eater activity. So, because of that, hunt for Constantine was put aside. Hermione would have put it aside too, but when she saw where Constantine had transported himself to, Hermione knew that Constantine had to be followed. Even if she had to go herself.

''Homenum Revelio,'' Hermione said pointing her wand at the large mansion and glanced at the interrogation room's table Constantine had left behind himself. ''Four people.''

Thank's to Clark, Hermione knew that Bruce Wayne was in Justice League's protective custody. So if there were four people inside, those should have been Wayne himself, his protector and either the house staff or Constantine and accomplice.

''Big house for one or two servants,'' Hermione noted before apparating herself through the gates inside.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Next, Hermione steps into the Wayne Manor and finds out more about Bruce Wayne's attack. The Flash is down and the two skulls are almost united. Justice League and the Aurors are about to meet the real bad guys. I really try to write and edit the next chapter to be the real deal.

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Wonderbee31: **Don't know what else to say, but Rhonda is Atom and Atom is traitor working with the old man, whose name is also revealed when he greets his master.


	10. Have A Nice Day

**Author's notes:** I promised bad guys would come in here and here they come in.

The chapter's name is reference about what happens in it and because I'm going on a hiatus for awhile. I have something to do that requires my full attention for the whole October and this story will then continue in November.

Hereafter will have it's final chapter posted soon, but only because it's the final chapter for that story. It's ending connects here and has some revelations about the bad guys.

* * *

**Have A Nice Day**

_Metropolis, Lexcorp Towers_

''Faked, I knew it,'' Lex Luthor chuckled victoriously.

After meeting them in Cardiff, Lex had had his people to get him access to the records of those two MI5 agents and was now currently reviewing them. He didn't need to be the genius that he was to see that their files were too perfectly done, meaning they were covers. MI5 was their cover story, meaning that they were working for someone else. However the names, Potter and Weasley, as the agents had introduced themselves, were told with such sincerity that those had to be their real names, which if they were, was pretty stupid to be used if they were undercover. But the name Potter sounded familiar.

Since Lex had not spent that much time abroad, the British name would have to be easier to pin point where he had heard it. It wasn't work related name, Wayne nor Kord had had any employees by that name that Lex had come across in business trips. Also, Potter didn't look like he had ever met Lex when they had met in Cardiff.

''Potter, Potter, Potter,'' Lex said rising from his desk and begun to walk back and worth, ''where have I heard that name before? Who do I know from Britain? Lena-''

Lena. The sister who had died years ago when this building was still a construction site. Lena had studied in Britain in some private school and maybe it had been in some of her letters. Lex walked back to his desk and pulled out a box from the drawers with LENA written on it. Opening the box he first begun to read his sister's old letters. They were all from her school terms and browzing them from the first year, Lex immediately found the pattern of mentions that increased year by year.

In first year's letters there was a mention of some semi-celebrity also studying in Lena's school and year two about how she was scared of something linked to this same person. Third year's letters had photographs of Lena with some of her friends in a village or something, standing next to some shops, but the letters had no mention of the semi-celebrity. At this point Lex noticed how vague Lena's letters had been about where here school was, what she was studying and everything else related to her school. Finally in fourth year's letters, the semi-celebrity was named as Harry Potter, who was the other representer of their school in some games tournament between other schools and in fifth year's letters Lena told how Potter had become a pariah being the only witness to other student's death.

''Very informative, little sister,'' Lex said tossing another letter off and took to read next one, ''but what does this Potter look like? Ahh, thank you.''

A group photo taken from the end of year five. Members of the Dumbledore's Army, a club Potter had founded with his friends. There was Potter, glasses and something particular in his forehead. After re-cheaking the MI5's file photo and comparing it to the group photo, Lex found the connecting link between the MI5 agent and Lena's old classmate, the scar on Potter's forehead. And look what everyone was holding on their hands, wooden sticks. Also known as magic wands.

''Ms. Graves?'' Lex said pressing the intercom on his desk.

''Yes, Mr. Luthor?''

''Call the people downstairs about the patient's condition. I need to gather some things and meanwhile, the patient has to be made so he can be discussed with.''

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Study_

After been allowed to enter the house, John Constantine had been escorted to the Study where he had taken a comfortable position on the sofa and was ready to light another cigarette.

''Do you see any ashtrays here?'' Bruce asked stepping out of the hole behind grandfather clock with Zatanna.

''Fine, sorry,'' Constantine putting the fag back to the pack and under his jacket with the lighter. ''Nice to see you too, Zee.''

''Why are you here, John?'' Zatanna asked as Constantine took a better posture.

''I got set up, that's why I'm here,'' Constantine answered glancing at Alfred, ''by someone either related to the Jeeves here or someone playing an identity theft on him.''

''I beg you pardon?'' Alfred said as if he didn't know if he should be insulted.

''Ministry of Magic, London Base,'' Constantine said, making Zatanna nod and Bruce rise an eye brow, ''I wos visiting their libraries about- well, that's not important, but while there I caught someone planting a there bomb.''

''Keep going,'' Bruce said authoritatively, glancing outside.

''Being the nice guy I am,'' Constantine continued, causing Zatanna to grin sarcastically and shake her head, ''I naturally pulled the plug on the bomb and confronted the bomber, who called me on it when Aurors came by and was taken into custody. But since those people were wankers with sticks, I managed to get out, but not before learning who the bomber was.''

Finishing his sentence, Constantine turned to point at Alfred, making other parties present look at him very offended.

''How could it have possibly been Alfred?'' Zatanna asked taking Alfred's side, while Bruce kept his eye on the window.

''Well of course it couldn't 'ave been 'im!'' Constantine said very seriously getting up on his feet. ''I told you there wos an identity theft and I saw that bloke's face. This butler has a better tan.''

''Which, with the climate and the humidity of the cave, is a remarkable accomplishment!'' Bruce said loudly and opened a window. ''Please continue.''

''Yeah, as I wos saying,'' Constantine said scratching his head, ''the bomber was said to be someone named Pennyworth which wos why I first came 'ere. Pennyworth ain't that common name.''

''True, the Court of Owls had the other last Pennyworth, my father Jarvis, killed years ago,'' Alfred said walking to the opened window and aimed his old service pistol outside. ''That means those of us who are last of our kind are survivors, miss, so would you kindly come out and show yourself?''

Bruce didn't flinch since he knew, Zatanna's eyes widened as she understood there was someone outside and rushedto take a defence stance in front of Bruce and Constantine looked like he had sobered up from drinking alcohol.

''Ma'am, I am not asking again'' Alfred said aiming his pistol outside. ''Would you kindly-''

''Expeliarmus!''

Alfred's weapon was suddenly forced to be dropped out the window and the person outside, a woman wearing office work clothes and cloak, appeared in the study, pointing her wand at Constantine. What followed was spells fired back and forth between the woman and Constantine while Zatanna covered any of them ricocheting at Bruce, who observed with sharp eyes while attempting to look helpless.

''Not a Death Eater or a Talon,'' Bruce told Zatanna standing behind her. ''Also, she is attacking Constantine and not me, she is from the Ministry. When you get the chance, take her wand.''

''YRTSINIM S'NAMOW DNAW YLF OT EM!'' Zatanna yelled sending blue energy from her right arm to take the woman's wand and Constantine sent his own spell to tie the woman's arms and legs. ''I always have that chance.''

''Well, hello there,'' Bruce said in a rather charismatic way, stepping in front of the woman and kneeled to her level with Zatanna and Constantine at his side. ''I'm Bruce Wayne, this is Zatanna Zatara of the Justice League, my protector, and I assume you already know John Constantine, who came to see my butler, Alfred Pennyworth. So, who might you be?''

* * *

_Cardiff Bay_

Aquaman rose from the ocean to the stone covered bay shore. The Flash had already reported to have arrived here already, yet there as no sight of him. The King of Atlantis marched towards the area where he and his teammates had had their inter dimensional experience and caught a glance of the Aurors he knew had also been sent there.

''Ahoy!'' Aquaman yelled approaching the Aurors. ''Is the Flash with you?''

The Aurors turned to face Aquaman but didn't say a word. As he and the Aurors came together at the tent holding the LexCorp equipment, all the Aurors did was look back at Aquaman and do nothing else.

''Didn't you hear me?'' Aquaman asked confused looking at the Aurors.

''Stupify!''

A stinging feeling that almost forced the brains to go to sleep hit Aquaman in the back, but it didn't render him to unconsciousness. Aquaman turned around as fast as he could with his trident ready to see an old man in a dark purple suit and bowler hat holding a walking stick pointed at him.

''Ahh, Atlanteans have a resistance to that,'' the old man said when he saw Aquaman still standing. ''Still, fire is fire. Incindio!''

Flames were shot at Aquaman from the walking stick. Not a real weakness against him, but the heat from the flames caused a dehydration to his water powered stamina. Not fast enough, as Aquaman was about to attack the old man, even through flames, but there was a point where the old man had been prepared for. The Aurors behind Aquaman, all pulled out knifes and stabbed them to his weakened flesh and since this pain knock him out, he was still punched to the face by tiny fist that then grew in size to reveal Aquaman the traitor in Justice League's ranks.

''Atom,'' Aquaman managed to grunt before being brought down, ''traitor…''

''And not the only one,'' old man said as Aquaman fell down. ''Good work, Rhonda. And welcome to you too, Court of Owls.''

''**You are the Outsider**?'' one of the fake Aurors said as they all took off their cloaks to reveal black ninja-styled garments and pulled on hoods with owl themed head gears and goggles.

''Yes, I am the Outsider, servant of our common master,'' the old man said. ''He is trapped with Rhonda's beloved Johnny and his other allies, in a place I can open with the Pandora Skulls.''

''**You have these skulls**?'' the Talon asked.

''Yes,'' the Outsider answered pointing his walking stick up in the sky, ''and up there is the doorway for the skulls to open.''

''**And why haven't you opened it yet**?!'' another Talon asked impatiently.

''You killed all the Aurors that were sent here from the Ministry?'' Rhonda asked looking at the Talons as if she was counting how many they were. ''Because if you were all in their disguises-''

''**They are all dead**!''

''Good, that's one problem taken care of,'' Outsider said pulling out a cellphone from his suit's pocket. ''If we can get the Justice League here for the releasing moment, Professor Stein can handle them.''

* * *

_Happy Harbor, Rhode Island_

''Bloody hell, that's awesome,'' Ron said amazed seeing the Justice League Watchtower standing on the rocks. ''So this was originally stationed in space?''

''Orbit, to be precise,'' Superman said. ''The work Justice League does is benefiting to the whole world so U.N. helped funding it's construction. Thought since the members with powers did all the heavy lifting, there wasn't need for that lot of money.''

''Why are we here?'' Harry asked as they stepped inside the Watchtower.

''Regroup and plan what to do next,'' Wonder Woman said leading them to the conference room where Cyborg was working on the table. ''You are still working with us?''

''Of course we are,'' Harry said as Superman and Wonder Woman took their seats in the table. ''So-''

''Aquaman and Flash are still in Cardiff and haven't called back yet,'' Cyborg said as more people arrived to the room too. ''Since Batman and Zatanna are still on Bruce Wayne's protective detail, I thought I'd call in reinforcements. Colonel Trevor suggested these people. Arrow, Canary, Blue Beatle, Stargirl and… Martian Manhunter. Firestorm and Element Woman are also here, but Atom has not called in.''

''Most of these people are working for the government,'' Superman said glancing at the green leather clad archer, black clad woman, blue armored man, a girl with a staff and dressed like the US flag and green skinned muscular man. ''They are worried.''

''The skull you went to see in A.R.G.U.S. has disappeared,'' Martian said in bold voice. ''All of you were under surveillance during your visit, so you are not suspects, but since the true nature of the skull is unknown, it's return back to the Black Room is a vitality.''

''We contacted the Ministry on our way here,'' Ron said. ''We did have an identical skull in our Department of Mysteries, but an incident this morning caused it to be misplaced as well.''

''The incident was a case of bombing inside the Ministry by a man named John Constantine,'' Harry continued. ''Constantine escaped custody, but because of the four Unforgivable Curses cast in Cardiff area our people are more focused on that.''

''Have you had any word from Cardiff?'' Arrow asked.

''No, nothing,'' Harry said shaking his head.

''THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!'' Element Woman yelled floating to the conference room with Firestorm flying behind her. ''Atom called me, she went to check Cardiff as well and she saw Flash and Aquaman subdued!''

''Did she say what had happened to them?'' Superman asked standing up.

''Atom told me there is man who casted spells from his walking stick and was addressing people dressed as owls,'' Element Woman continued. ''They also had two skulls attacked to a tripod.''

''Court of Owls. The Talons have the skulls and they are using them,'' Superman said alarmed. ''Cyborg, inform Batman about this and open us a Boom Tube to Cardiff!''

* * *

''Her name is Hermione Granger, she works as the Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement for London's Ministry of Magic,'' John Constantine said attempting to light another cigarette. ''She probably followed me here.''

''Alfred,'' Bruce Wayne said and his butler snapped the lighter and cigarette from Constantine's hands. ''Thank you. So, Mrs. Granger, yes I can see your wedding band. And my protectors have magical powers so you you have nothing to hide from me.''

Saying that, Wayne removed the bind covering Hermione's mouth.

''Why, Mr. Wayne,'' Hermione asked in deep breaths, ''are you protecting this man who threatened to bomb our Ministry in presence of-''

''-my butler?'' Wayne said gesturing his servant to kneel at their level as well. ''Mr. Constantine told us that your witnessed victim was named Alfred Pennyworth. The same name as this man here, who works for me and I have known for my whole life.''

''I have never stepped into your Ministry, Ma'am,'' the servant spoke with a honest tone looking into Hermione's eyes. ''I have passed by it, but I have never walked inside it.''

''Your witnessed victim is a liar,'' Wayne told Hermione, before she even got the chance to speak back. ''I deduce he fled the scene immediately and didn't give your people anything else but a name.''

Hermione looked back at Bruce Wayne and knew that he was right. Working in byrocracy had truly made her logical thinking go slow and the shock that Wayne did know about magic's existence was also a surprise. Hermione was about to ask to be released from her bindings when Wayne stood up and put his hand on his ear.

''What?'' Wayne asked with his charming demeanor turning to more serious one. ''Zatanna, let her loose, but Alfred, keep watching her.''

''Where should I take her?'' the servant asked helping Hermione on her feet.

''West wing, that windowless room,'' Wayne said, waiting until Hermione had been escorted out of the Study before turning to his protector and Constantine.

* * *

''Both skulls are in Cardiff near that Rift,'' Bruce said charging down the stairs to the Batcave. ''Justice League and the Aurors are on their way there now. That Death Eater tat attacked me was a distraction to get a us all to look at another way when whoever responsible worked their way into getting them.''

''Why are we getting to the cave?'' Zatanna asked following Bruce with Constantine. ''I could just turn your clothes to your uniform.''

''Batwing is down here,'' Bruce said as they got down to the cave and begun to walk to the vitrines holding the Batsuits. ''And I just need to check from the Bat-Computer for-''

But then Bruce went silent as he saw the screens of the Bat-Computer. All the files were open and being browsed, programs were online and it was clear without saying that the Bat-Computer was inflicted with a virus.

''Where did this come from!?'' Bruce said alarmed and angered hitting his fingers to the keyboards attempting to save his secrets from being sent out to some one who had probably put the virus on to the computer.

''This ain't a virus,'' Constantine said before beginning to chant Latin. ''Unde sitis: loquerisque ad nos, et ostende te! Ego John Constantinus, ego præcipio tibi! Unde sitis: loquerisque ad nos, et ostende te! Ego John Constantinus, ego præcipio tibi!''

Among the files and programs the appeared a large smiley with angry eyes and evil smile. As the words Have A Nice Day kept appearing, Constantine kept chanting in Latin.

''Revertere ad locum de quo egressus es? Ego John Constantinus, ego præcipio tibi! Revertere ad locum de quo egressus es? Ego John Constantinus, ego præcipio tibi!''

The smilies turned to some kind of energy that beamed out of the Bat-Computer and to a flash-drive on the work place next to it.

''Nasty bugger, that one,'' Constantine said brushing sweat of his forehead. ''That wos a sentient computer virus that acted like the normal demons I usually pull out of people. How did it get to that flash-drive and where did you get it?''

''This flash-drive,'' Bruce said lifting the said object up, ''it had the case files from the multiverse travel. Cyborg had them all made in here, so I could organize them on the Bat-Computer later, but if it had a virus-''

Bruce turned to the Bat-Computer and begun to review the damage the virus had caused.

''The Bat-Computer is recovering, the virus was shared elsewhere and sent to be spread,'' Bruce said bringing up damage chart. ''And it's spreading through a specific route. Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Penitentiary, Striker's Island, Iron Heights, Belle Reve… ALL THE SUPER VILLAIN PRISONS! THIS VIRUS IS AIMED TO SET ALL OF THEM FREE!''

''And Cyborg gave it to you?'' Zatanna said as alarmed looking at the flash-drive. ''Is Cyborg-''

''BATMAN TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!'' Bruce yelled to the comm link in the desktop. ''BLACK ALERT! GULAGS HAVE FALLEN! I REPEAT, THE GULAGS HAVE-''

The screen of the Bat-Computer turned red and all they could see was the text:

THIS WORLD IS OURS!

* * *

_Meanwhile in Cardiff Bay_

**BOOM!**

Boom Tube opened in Cardiff and the Justice League charged out of it with the two wizards.

''**Outsider!** a Talon called out. ''**The Justice League has arrived! Open the doorway!**''

''My pleasure,'' the Outsider hissed while grinning gleefully as he turned the skulls back to back.

The red bleeding crack spread to the sky, pulling the tent covering LexCorp's equipment off and revealing the Talons and the Outsider to the Justice League.

''The skulls!'' Superman yelled before flying at them. '' They are ripping the Rift open with them!''

The League charged at the Talons who all took a defense stance. They all fought as Superman attempted to get to the skulls. Harry followed him and Ron fought with the League.

''YOU ARE WASTING YOUR STRENGTHS!'' the Outsider said looking up to the Rift with his hands spread. ''THE SKULLS ARE NOT MAGIC YOU CAN FIGHT WITH MAGIC! THEY ARE SCIENCE! MATH, CHEMISTRY, PHYSICS! YOU CAN'T STOP THEM!''

Fighting his way through the Talons, Ron managed to get Aquaman's and Flash's unconscious bodies.

''Rennervate!'' Ron said casting the reviving spell on them, and Aquaman immediately grabbed him by the collar of is suit. ''Easy, mate. I'm on your side!''

''Don't trust Atom!'' Aquaman snarled at Ron before seeing Cyborg. ''Atom is a traitor!''

''What!?'' Cyborg said disbelieved.

''Oh, Victor,'' Atom's voice said and she grew in size for everyone to see. ''So are you.''

''_That is inaccurate_,'' a cybernetic voice said coming from Cyborg's augmentations. ''_I no longer have a need for this flesh._''

Suddenly Cyborg's augmentations begun to twitch as if they had a mind of their own. Then they begun to tear themselves off the flesh of Victor Stone and as everyone watched in horror, all the biological matter that was left of Victor fell to the ground. The look on his half of face was in so much pain he was paralyzed and screaming internally.

''VICTOR!'' Element Woman screamed and begun to try create an atmosphere around Victor's remains with Firestorm to keep him alive.

The teared out augmentations twisted and turned taking a humanoid form, fully cybernetic life form with a skull like face and green glowing eyes.

''_Grid Online_!''

''Is that Terminator!'' Ron asked as another explosion came from the Rift and sent a flare that hit Harry and Superman. ''HARRY! SUPERMAN!''

But then came another flare and it brought people to Bay. As they arrived, the Talons seized fighting, looked up to the new people and knelled. The surprise reaction made the League stop fighting too and those who could focused more on keeping what was left of Cyborg alive. Other members of the League looked at the people who had arrived from the Rift.

''Master Thomas,'' the Outsider said kneeling in front of a man wearing an armor like owl costume with a cape made from multiple parts, like feathers, and bowed, ''welcome to your new home. HA!''

''Took your time, Alfred,'' Outsider's master said looking around with his hands crossed.

''JOHNNY!'' Atom screamed gleefully beaming at someone who looked like a maniac version of Flash, with large goggles in his mask. ''You're back!''

''Atomica!'' 'Johnny' said happily taking Atom to his arms.

''They look so much like us,'' a woman in black an yellow carrying a barb wired rope.

''But what is that!?'' a cowardly man said pointing at Cyborg's independent cybernetics. ''Superwoman, what is that!?''

''That, Power Ring, is our man in this world's machines,'' Outsider said getting up and turned to a black and red version of Firestorm. ''Professor Stein, the magic is your area.''

''Who the hell are these people!'' Arrow asked loading his bow and pointed the arrow in it at the group with the rest of the League ready to fight.

''It is a pity that Sea King didn't make it,'' a man who was wearing similar suit as Superman, but with a U-symbol on his chest, said, ''bu no matter. We have survived.''

This man took a glance at the Justice League and Ron, before letting the corpse he was dragging hit the ground. Then he raised to float in the air and said:

''And this world now belongs to the Crime Syndicate!''

* * *

**Author's notes: **Not one. I have not found any good fanfiction stories here in DC characters area that had Crime Syndicate as bad guys. They are from Earth-3 and their world also had a HP side where Ultraman was in Superman's place in Traveler Among Wizards. That was a different story that Harry and Superman will learn in where they have disappeared and the Crime Syndicate has dragged it's results with them to this world.

And new people's names and actor have been updated in the cast list in my profile. Also, since I'll be on a hiatus for a month, I expect people to review this story until the hiatus is over.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Wonderbee31: **That was pretty vaguely told, but I did have John Constantine appear when Clark Kent came to the Ministry and when Outsider/old man stole the other skull from the Department of Mysteries.

**Exodus5: **Another reply to a PM. You caught me. This was heading a _Trinity War_-route towards the events of _Forever Evil. _Like I said, There is only on DC Cinematic Universe movie that is Man of Steel, so I had to drag plot elements from the New 52.


	11. This World Is Ours!

**Author's notes:** I need to get a life. I said I'd go on a hiatus, because I had important stuff to do, but weak social life gave me time to write this, almost exclusive Villains' Chapter. Abandon all hope.

* * *

**This World Is Ours!**

_LexCorp Towers, Metropolis_

Lex Luthor was going down the elevator to see a person who had made an attempt on his life almost two decades ago. Two people had followed Lena from Britain that night and Lex had killed his sister's murderer, but the other one he had kept in check. That man, or wizard as Lex decided to call him now, was taken to hospital and been healed under medically induced coma. Coma that he still was in after being relocated to the underground levels of the building with all other projects and now it was time to bring the wizard out of his coma and have a little talk.

And there the wizard was, laying in bed with straps keeping him from moving. The drugs keeping him in coma had already begun to wear of as the wizard was moving his head and tasting the air with his dry lips. The doctors gave him water before Lex asked them to give him the room.

''Remember me?'' Lex asked the wizard came to.

''You're the mudblood's muggle-brother…'' the wizard spoke trying to gather his strength, ''the Dark Lord will…''

''That is Mr Luthor to you and which Dark Lord are you referring to?'' Lex told the wizard before asking the sarcastic question. ''Darkseid? Skeletor? Lord Death-Man? All those have come, and they have gone. So if your 'Dark Lord' is among them, he must be…''

Lex waved his fingers in the air symbolizing fleeing or passing while grinning victoriously to the wizard.

''No,'' the wizard said shocked and shook his head.

''Yes,'' Lex said leaning to the rail of the hospital bed. ''And even if your 'Dark Lord' were to be coming back, I would only find out about it in papers or tv, after the Justice League has taken him down.''

''What?''

''But they are not important,'' Lex said pulling out the old photograph from Lena's old letters. ''I came to ask you, about him.''

Lex had drawn a red circle on the picture to point the person he was talking about. The wizard leaned towards it to be sure and mouthed:

''Potter…''

''Yes, I know his name,'' Lex said in calm tone, but sounding impatient. ''But can you tell me who is?''

TSAAAP!

Before the wizard got a chance to say anything, all the lights and electricity went out. Emergency lights immediately went on, but then they went off too. Pulling out his cell phone, Lex tried to get atleast some light. What the screen on his phone provided him was red light and with black font the words:

THIS WORLD IS OURS!

''What is this?'' the wizard demanded to know, with his voice sounding stronger now. ''MUGGLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!''

''Ms Graves!'' Lex called out to the intercom on the wall. ''Ms Graves, can you hear me!?''

''_This world is ours,'' _was the only response Lex got from the intercom. ''_This world is ours_!''

''Luthor!'' the wizard yelled as Lex attempted to call the elevator. ''Luthor! What is happening!?''

''Shut up!'' Luthor said pulling the elevator doors open and then turned back to the wizard, showing it a wand. ''Tell me everything you know about Harry Potter and will help you get out of here.''

* * *

In every Ministry of Magic on the planet, the workers had noticed that all technology around the globe had been turning itselfs off and begun to repeat the same message over and over again. The message was only four words: This world is ours. But who was the message referring to? Few years ago this same thing had happened with the Kryptonian invasion, but then it ad just come and gone. Now it had been happening for several minutes.

And it seemed to contaging to magic as well. One by one, the connection between the Ministries had begun to decline and when attempting to call the other Ministries again after the connection had broken, all that came through was the same message: This world is ours.

When only one Ministry was left, panic begun to grow. If all those other Ministries had fallen this easily at this speed, how long would it take until it happened to the last one. And the last one was in London, where majority of Aurors had been sent away to Cardiff. There was very little security left there, when balls of green fire made their way through the floo network, even if it had been closed. Two figures emerged from the fire and attacked what was left of the Aurors. They weren't killed straight away, no, they mortally wounded to a state where they would have died if not getting any medical attention.

''And now let's dry down this last place!'' the figure in red and black with flames coming from his head and face looking like a skull declared as his hands begun to glow.

''H-hurry, De-Deathstorm,'' the other figure in green and black asked in shaking voice while pointing his green glowing hand at the people watching them. ''They are advancing.''

''Grow a pair, Power Ring'' Deathstorm told his partner as he absorbed energy from the air to himself. ''Yes, that is all I need to shut it all down.''

''Deathstorm?'' Power Ring asked turning away from the ministry workers for a second and the workers took this opportunity to oppose their attackers. ''DON'T SHOOT AT ME!''

''They can't, you idiot,'' Deathstorm said pointing at the workers pointing their wands at them, but not firing any spells. ''We are done here. Let's go- Oh wait!''

''What now!?'' Power Ring asked cowardly, when Deathstorm delayed their departure. ''I want to go now!''

''Just leaving something behind,'' Deathstorm replied gleefully as his hand glowed again. ''Just so they don't forget it. Now we can go.''

Power Ring and Deathstorm left through a hole they blew to the ceiling and left the morbidly wounded Aurors to the mercy of Ministry workers who wands had stopped working and who had no medical knowledge.

* * *

''That is who Harry Potter is,'' the wizard told Luthor. ''Will you now let me go?''

''Yes, thank you,'' Lex said pleased knowing who Potter was and opened the straps. ''But I'm curious, where are you-''

''CRUSIO!'' the wizard yelled after snatching the wand Lex had shown him, but nothing happened. ''What? Stupify. Levicorpus! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!''

The wand didn't work. Nothing came out of it at first, but then as he kept trying to produce any spell, a voice begun to tell the same message as the intercom:

_''This world is ours_!''

''What happened to this wand?'' the wizard asked.

''The same thing that happened to my phone, electricity, and I assume, all technology,'' Lex said, smiling as he found the irony in the situation. ''We are both just muggles now.''

''DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!'' the wizard shouted at Lex, ignoring that his wand didn't work, but was reminded when Lex pulled a gun at him.

''Yes, I would dare to say that,'' Lex said pulling a gun and put it on the wizard's forehead. ''But seeing as this weapon works on it's own mechanics and my finger's movements, I'm the boss now. Understood?''

The wizard didn't look like he understood, so Lex fired a shot to the mattress of the bed, showing how his weapon worked before putting it back on the wizard's forehead.

''See that bullet hole?'' Lex asked tauntingly. ''Now imagine the same thing happening to your head.''

* * *

_Iron Heights Prison_

All across the country, every super-villain prison was being busted open and the inmates were taking all advantage from it. Arkham Asylum was busted open and most of the guards taken hostage by the inmates. Blackgate Prison had been set on fire as their prisoners had been rioting for the lost electricity. Striker's Island had been isolated from the mainland with no one getting in or out. Iron Heights had already been attempted to be broken into by the Rogues, but they were stopped by someone moving as fast as the Flash.

''No way that was the Flash,'' Captain Cold said lowering his goggles from his eyes.

''You think!?'' Heatwave asked sarcastically pointing at the twisted fences and inside out turned remains of guards. ''Flash doesn't do this to guards.''

''It wasn't the Flash,'' Mirror Master said picking up silver tokens from the ground. ''That guy noticed us and left us these invitations.''

''Right, Scudder,'' a voice said and someone speeded in front of the Rogues. It definitely wasn't the Flash, didn't look like him, had his colors, but was not the Flash and he had a tiny babe in red and blue on his shoulder. ''Rhode Island, Rogues, be there!''

Then not-Flash and his accomplish speeded away.

* * *

With the stairs locked, Lex and the wizard had to climb their way up through the elevator shaft. The wizard was still weak from the coma as he hadn't used his muscles in years. Lex had still ordered him to climb ahead in gun point. If there were any nasty surprises waiting, they wouldn't be Lex's problem.

''How did you keep me in a coma?'' the wizard asked climbing.

''Ever since you and your friend killed my sister,'' Lex answered climbing with one hand and pointing his gun with the other. ''Should be about 2o years, give or take.''

''20 years?'' the wizard repeated and stopped climbing.

''Keep moving,'' Lex told the wizard who turned to look down on him.

''You had me in a coma, FOR 20 YEARS!?''

CRAAAAASSHHHH!

Something, or someone, flew through the walls with a huge impact, that cut the ladders and made the wizard fall down the shaft for not having a good grip on. Lex, however, managed to keep his hold onto the ladders, even when they begun to twist and fall to the exit hole where that something had flown out. Lex dropped to the floor of one of his research labs and saw the figure that had flown there. It looked disturbingly familiar.

''Superman?''

* * *

_Belle Reve, Louisiana_

''In the files provided to us by the Justice League,'' Amanda Waller told prisoner known only as 'Doctor John Noble' and 'the Valeyard', ''you organized inter-dimensional kidnappings, built a machine to kill people and spread world destroying substance to everyone of those dimensions you planned the kidnappings.''

''It was for her,'' Valeyard, tied to a straight jacket and sitting in a corner of cell, said looking at the ceiling. ''I did it all for her.''

''Yes, ms Rose Tyler,'' Waller read from a folder. ''You tried to keep her alive by sacrificing 12 men and one 12 year old boy, with other countless people on the side.''

''They were all evil,'' Valeyard shook his head. ''THEY WERE ALL EVIL AND THAT BOY WOULD HAVE GROWN TO BE LIKE THEM AS WELL! I WAS DOING THOSE WORLD'S A FAVOR!''

''After you destroyed ours.''

TSAAAAAP!

All the lights in Belle Reve went off as those words were spoken and in that darkness, only light were two sources of white, owl-like eyes. Then the security monitors begun to shine red, dimmed light with words THIS WORLD IS OURS on every screen. And in that light, Amanda Waller and Valeyard saw the guards beaten to death and a tall, owl-like figure standing over their corpses with a woman carrying a dirty yellow glowing rope.

''What the-'' Waller was about to ask, before she was pushed to the ground and kicked to the corner by the woman.

''Hello, Valeyard,'' Superwoman said stepping to the cell's glass door and punched it to shatters.

''Remember us?'' Owlman asked stepping in and grabbed a hold of Valeyard's collar.

''You murderers!'' Valeyard hissed at Owlman. ''You had my Rose killed, Batman!''

SMACK!

''I take that as a yes,'' Owlman said after punching Valeyard out cold and threw him to Superwoman. ''Your lasso better have him fixed by the time we address this world.''

SNAP!

Superwoman flexed her barbwire rope while smiling lady-smugly at Owlman before tying Valeyard with it and begun to carry hm with ease.

''Don't worry,'' Superwoman told Owlman with a soft, sweet voice as she followed him out. ''No one can resist it.''

* * *

The contents inside this research lab had samples from all around the world, but the ones this figure was after, were from the alien invasion where Superman's people had been trying to terraform Earth to their home planet. Pieces of Earth that had been turned into the same substance as the planet Superman was from and air samples from the suits they had been using to survive Earth's atmosphere.

And this figure, dressed as Superman, was consuming all he could. He breathed the air samples and he took the ground samples, that after years had begun to glow green, and smelted it with his heat vision. As with the air samples, the fumes from the smelted ground samples were inhaled by this figure by his nostrils as if they were drugs to him. The rush made him roar in high and as he turned around, Lex Luthor saw this was not Superman. Besides that the tests had indicated these samples to hurt Superman and not strengthen him, the symbol in this man's chest was not S, but a U.

Having received his fix, this figure flew away through the roof leaving Lex even more confused at what was happening and who the hell was that. But the exit to the staircase was open in the research labs, so Lex managed to climb his way higher and outside that way. And even in the hallways the monitors and tv-screens were telling the same thing:

THIS WORLD IS OURS!

After climbing to the entrance hole where not-Superman had flown into the building, Lex saw that everyone of his workers had fled, possibly to nearby police stations as their phones couldn't call 911.

''_Transmission starting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6_-''

That countdown was coming from all the screens and Lex's phone now. It looked like whoever was planning their world domination, were now ready to address their subjects. Lex, sat to a nearby chair and pulled out his phone, ready to see what ever was coming.

''-_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Have a nice day_.''

* * *

_Happy Harbor, Rhode Island_

In the feet of the Justice League Watchtower, all the self-labeled super-criminals had gathered around the formerly orbital headquarters of this worlds heroes. Some of them had already been free and some of them had been busted out of their imprisonment, but all of them had been given an invitation to come here. Everyone was there from Gotham's crazies to Metropolis' science criminals and Central City Rogues, with even international mercenaries like Deathstroke the Terminator and Black Manta and hyper-intelligent Gorilla Grodd were present. Even in the short period of time that they all had been there, rumors about the Joker's invisible presence had begun to rise.

''He is probably wearing someone else's face,'' Penguin suggested as someone looking like Superman flew over them and landed in front them on one of the Watchtower's entrance pedestals with people looking like the Justice League. ''What?''

''Welcome, everyone!'' not-Superman said addressing the crowds of super-villains. ''We are the Crime Syndicate and the Justice League is dead!''

''Hell yes, they are!''

''I am Ultraman,'' not-Superman continued extending is arms to his colleagues. ''With me are Owlman, Superwoman, Power Ring, Johnny Quick, Atomica and Deathstorm. We have come here, to your world, because our world no longer exists. It was destroyed by this man!''

Superwoman and Owlman dragged out a man in a damaged blue suit and brown overcoat and Ultraman lifted him up in the air by his neck.

''This man, Doctor John ''Valeyard'' Noble, unleashed unstoppable machines of mass destruction on us in our world, but they didn't just attack us. They attacked everyone and they spread out faster than we were able to hunt them. So we had to unleash all out power to stop them at the cost of everyone in our world,'' Ultraman told the crowds showing Valeyard to them before throwing him down. ''THIS MAN CAUSED THE DEATH OF EVERYONE IN OUR WORLD! OUR FRIENDS AND OUR ENEMIES, ALL BECAUSE OF A WOMAN!''

''Okay, what is this show supposed to be?!'' criminal Monocle asked out loud helping Valeyard up. '''_Justice League is dead_' my ass! They're not dead! They're right there in different costum-''

TZAAAHP!

Ultraman's response to Monocle's slander was a fast, pinpoint accurately aimed heat slash that burned the criminal to ashes floating in the wind.

''That is not Superman,'' Copperhead noted from the showing of lethal force. ''And those people are not the Justice League.''

''Let me be absolutely clear,'' Ultraman said, with his eyes still glowing red, ''THIS WORLD IS OURS! WE ARE YOUR NEW LEADERS! YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES! JOIN IN WITH THE SYNDICATE AND MAY LIVE! OR DISOBEY OUR RULE AND DIE!''

Ultraman was silent for a few seconds while Johnny Quick ran and collected Valeyard from the crowd.

''Is that clear!?'' Ultraman hissed to the criminals. ''If you want more proof, we have more proof.''

Owlman, Johnny Quick and Deathstorm rised up above their heads three noticeable objects, before throwing them down to the criminals to collect.

''Aquaman's trident!''

''IT IS MINE!'' Black Manta called out grabbing his nemesis' weapon.

''Wonder Woman's lasso!''

''That's mine!'' Cheetah screamed beaming at the golden rope.

''Superman's cape!''

''GIVE IT TO ME!'' many criminals screamed their lungs out as they lunged to fight for the red piece of clothing.

''Your enthusiasm tells you are with us!'' Ultraman spoke floating over the criminals. ''ARE YOU!?''

The whole crowd cheered, some in fear and some in joy. After having cheered long enough, Ultraman rised his arm to silence them and gave the Owlman and Superwoman their turn to speak.

''To further demonstrate our power to you, we have brought in a man who foolishly allied himself with our enemies,'' Owlman said dragging a red haired man in a ruggy suit to be better seen. He was tied by his hands and wrists by Superwoman's lasso.

''Identify yourself to these people,'' Superwoman told the man by pulling her lasso and made him straighten up. ''My lasso compels you to do everything I say, so identify yourself.''

''Auror… Ronald Bilius… Weasley,'' the man spoke compelled by the lasso. ''Second in Command of the Auror Office in London's Ministry of Magic.''

''Magic exists, ladies and gentlemen, but we have shut it down,'' Deathstorm spoke floating up and showed energy running and glowing in his hands. ''Auror Weasley was one of those people who had wielded himself with this power, but it is no more.''

''Auror Weasley has a family of brothers and a sister. His parents are old, his wife and friends, even his children, we know about them all,'' Owlman spoke as everyone could see the concern on Weasley's face. ''They are weak without this power to harness and we can kill them if we want to.''

''No… NO!'' Weasley begged. ''Hurt me, not them!''

''Let this man be an example for you all,'' Ultraman spoke regaining his authority as Superwoman pulled Weasley off the stage. ''Defy us any way possible and we won't just kill you. WE WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HOLD CLOSE TO YOU!''

''When we called you all here, you were given silver tokens,'' Owlman spoke bringing the criminals attention to their tokens. ''Keep them and go home. We will contact you all for further instructions through them.''

''Aertenum Malus,'' Ultraman said pointing their people to leave. ''Forever evil- Aaaah!''

Rays of sunlight had begun to shine from the horizon and it made Ultraman pull himself to the cover of shade.

''The Sun, I had already forgotten how much it stings,'' Ultraman muttered under his breath before ascending up in the air and begun to fly.

* * *

The transmission ended and Lex Luthor looked up. Inter-dimensional invasion. Of course this had something to do with that bleeding crack in the sky in Cardiff. Before getting back up on his feet, Lex felt as if the gravity had shaken and when it begun to get darker, he saw more bad news.

''This IS a job for Superman,'' Lex said disbelieved to even say that as he saw the Moon being pushed to block the Sun and making a permanent, forced eclipse. ''SO WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?''

* * *

_Earth-3_

Harry Potter woke up to see the sky burning red and himself in ruins of what looked like Cardiff Bay. He got up as fast as he could and saw Superman laying nearby as well.

''Superman!?'' Harry yelled running to his friends unconscious body. ''Clark, wake up! Clark! Renneverte!''

Nothing came from Harry's wand, but Superman showed signs of life and sat up to see the surroundings.

''A red Sun,'' Superman said looking up and looked his arm. ''Few hours and my powers stop working.''

''There is no magic either,'' Harry said helping Superman on his feet and showed his wand had no power. ''Where the hell are we?''

* * *

**Author's notes: **Fancast anyone as who you like, I try working on my life outside this website until I resume posting more. But this is what has happened now. Magic is shut down. Criminals have been united to work for the Crime Syndicate as the heroes have been 'killed'. And Superman is trapped in Earth-3 with Harry Potter, with no magic and a red Sun.

**Replies to reviews:**

**Wonderbee31: **Was this ruthless enough?

**Miss Singing in the Rain: **This is what they did. And when I told to abandon all hope, there is some.

**Guest: **That indeed has happened.


	12. Outlaws

**Author's notes: **I'm still busy, but managed to write this chapter in two days. Apologies to those people who wanted to see Harry and Superman on Earth-3. That happens exclusively in the next chapter.

Name of the chapter referees to the three characters appearing in the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Outlaws**

_Wayne Manor_

Not a situation Hermione enjoyed being in. She actually felt embarrassed being escorted by Bruce Wayne's male servant to a temporary holding and the fact that she had barged in there alone without bringing any back up with her. Sure, John Constantine had been explained not to be the suspected bomber, though he was still a jerk, but how come Hermione had not realized that and some dimwitted person like Bruce Wayne had pointed that out to her. Then there was the fact, that had come totally from behind the tree, that Constantine's so-called victim was not a victim, but an identity thief who had used Wayne's butler's name.

''Mr. Pennywoth-''

''BLIMB-BLOM-BLIMB-BLOM-BLIMB-BLOM'' the doorbell rang cutting Hermione's attempt of trying to plea to be released.

''Again,'' Alfred said frustrated shaking his head. ''Listen to me, Mrs Granger, you are not a prisoner, but just wait here for a moment.''

Alfred sat Hermione down on a chair in the corner of the hallway that lead to the lobby. From there Hermione could just about see the entrance doors and Alfred opening the doors. She was however not bind anymore, but decided not to do anything to run as Hermione knew Clark could probably settle this issue soon. Better act rationally than do anything stupid.

''Hello, sir,'' a nervous sounding female voice said speaking at very fast speed. ''I'm sorry to bother you, but my name is Emily Sung and I work with the Justice League and I think they have been-''

''Dear lord,'' Alfred said looking down. ''Come on in. I'll inform your colleagues of this. Mrs Granger, come help me!''

Surprised of being called to help, Hermione sat up and walked to the lobby in a hurry. What she saw there was both odd and horribly disgusting.

The woman who had introduced herself as Emily Sung had purple hair and cold blue skin, on her face and left leg. Left side of her upper body and arm were like hard marble rock and right side was orange thick sand, with her right leg looking like it was all blood-vessel-streams. On herself she was wearing white and purple skin tight shorts and a low top with sleeves, sporting a little E on her chest and hands. She also had same colored headband and collar.

But when Hermione looked down she saw the reason why Emily was so nervous and alarmed. Carrying with her, Emily had brought with her remains of an African American man, who didn't have his legs, half of his hands were gone and his head barely had half of it left. He was also covered in some kind of mist that Emily seemed to be controlling.

''They did something to Victor,'' Emily said very sad and worried pointing at Victor, who looked had most of his body by ripped off. ''All his cybernetic, they just-''

''It will be alright,'' Alfred said lifting the remains of Victor, who did some how seem to be still alive thanks to the mists surrounding him. ''Follow me.''

Alfred led Hermione and Emily back to the study, which was now empty, and barged to the old grandfather clock and using some mechanics, moved it to reveal a hidden door to a staircase.

''MASTER BRUCE!'' Alfred yelled leading the way down. ''Master Bruce, we have a few problems!''

''That would be an understatement, Jeeves,'' Constantine's voice said as they descended the stairs. ''The entire world has a huge problem now.''

''What is it?'' Bruce Wayne's voice said as they got down and just in time, Hermione and Emily saw Bruce Wayne's face disappear under a Bat-cowl. ''Why is she down- VICTOR!''

''VICTOR!'' Zatanna also yelled horrified.

''Bloody 'ell,'' Constantine said looking like he had sobered from a hangover.

''Dear Merlin,'' Hermione said seeing where she had walked into.

A huge cave filled with platforms, fireman poles, computers and a giant dinosaur, a giant coin and one big Joker-playing card. This was one weird day to find out Bruce Wayne was Batman and when Hermione was about to ask about it, a countdown started in the big computer screen and then turned in to a broadcast.

* * *

_Happy Harbor, Rhode Island_

''_There-is-an-uprising-in-Kahndaq-and-disobaying-in-Central-City._''

''I was expecting the middle easterns to be against us due to religious reasons,'' Ultraman said looking at the holographic map over the table that Grid was projecting, ''but who could be stupid enough to disobey us on this soil?''

''Apparently not all of them are as ruthless as we expected them to be,'' Owlman said with his hands crossed. ''Grid, who is opposing us in Kahndaq?''

''_It-is-a-new-radical-group-calling-themselves-Sons-of-Adam,_'' the cybernetic organisim known as Grid said bringing up an image of an ancient time priest. ''_The-Adam-they-refeer-to-be-sons-of-is-Teth-Adam-who-''_

''Blah-blah-blah, nobody cares,'' Johnny Quick said bored. ''Rogues are rebelling and and some aspiring terrorists don't accept us as their leaders. Probably because we let Valeyard and Weasley live.''

''We are not killing Weasley,'' Ultraman said, ''yet. I said to them, we take everything from those who oppose us. Weasley's children, brothers, sister and parents. We execute them publicly as the example I said Weasley to be. And if Kahndaq can't accept us, we burn the entire country to the ground.''

''When are you planning to do that?'' Superwoman asked teasingly. ''Are you going to talk about it or are you going to do it?''

''We all have our plans on how to rule this world,'' Owlman said reminding Ultraman to be rational. ''Outsider has negotiated the Court of Owls to work for me and they are gathering intelligence for me to work with. If we are going to rule this world, we need to build our own infrastructure and replace the current people in charge with our own people, and not come up with last minute additions to what we have already decided to do.''

''Are you suggesting we ignore Kahndaq and Central City?'' Deathstorm asked.

''No, they were only a matter of time and I'm all for taking care of them,'' Owlman said sharply. ''However, jumping out of the plan for side-activities, like kidnapping children, at the last minute is unacceptable.''

''Fine, I'm going to Kahndaq,'' Ultraman said sitting up. ''Deathstorm and Power Ring, you go to Central City and deal with the rebels there. Owlman, do whatever you were planning to do.''

''And our prisoners?'' Superwoman asked temptingly.

''Weasley can wait until we have all his loved ones,'' Ultraman said turning to leave. ''Kill Valeyard if want, but the third prisoner has to be left alone. I don't want to risk him escaping.''

''_The-US-Military-has-surrounded-our-Watchtower,_'' Grid informed.

''Johnny and Atomica,'' Ultraman ordered walking out, ''go out and play with them.''

* * *

_Batcave_

''An evil Justice League?'' Constantine said looking at the screen of the Batcomputer as the broadcast ended and then what was left of Cyborg. ''How's he still alive?''

''I used my powers to keep him alive,'' Emily said showing how she was keeping the color changing aura around Victor. ''Firestorm tried to help me too but-''

''Element Woman,'' Batman said looking down on Emily, ''did anyone follow you here?''

''No, I don't think so,'' Emily said looking like she was still trying to focus on what was happening. ''That red haired Auror made this, something, that made me appear outside-''

''Ron?'' Hermione asked Emily. ''Are you saying Ron created a Portkey for you to get here? To me?''

''Weasley is your husband,'' Batman deduced looking at Hermione. ''He wanted to warn you. But was taken before he could escape.''

''She traced my portkey from her ministry here,'' Constantine said pointing at Hermione. ''But those guys have a magic nullifying Firestorm-analogue, who could-''

''We need to abandon the Batcave,'' Batman said realizing what Constantine was about to say. ''The Crime Syndicate will be coming to check this place soon either way. Zatanna and Constantine, with all technology shut down Batmobiles and Batwing are useless. Can you create a transportation spell that cannot be traced?''

''Sure,'' Constantine said digging his pockets.

''But, wait,'' Hermione said as Batman ran to somewhere deep into the cave, ''that Deathstorm just said he had shut down all magic in the world.''

''Correction,'' Constantine said lighting a cigarette, ''shut down all your 'wand harnessed magic'. Zee, if you would demonstrate?''

''ETTERAGIC NRUT OT YDNAD REPPARW!'' Zatanna spoke backwards and turned Constantine's smoke into a candy wrapper. ''That is a nasty habit.''

''You used to smoke these too,'' Constantine said throwing the trash off and dug out another cigarette.

''Used to and I quit,'' Zatanna shot back as Batman returned with a rucksack filled with something. ''Where do you want us to teleport to?''

''I was first thinking one of my safe houses near near Watchtower so we could plan taking it back, but with Victor's condition,'' Batman said turning to the Batcomputer and attempted to access it's files without the being blocked out by the Grid Virus. ''With Victor's condition, we need to go to someone who can help him stay alive without Element Woman's help. STAR Labs is probably suffering from this same thing, but I know someone who knows someone who's tech couldn't be affected. Last known location… is a resort on Banoi Island in Papua New Guinea.''

''Holiday Resort?'' Constantine said surprised and with sarcastic tone. ''Brilliant, let's all go rest there and wait for all this just to blow over.''

''Who do you know in there that can help Victor?'' Zatanna asked as Batman turned around and picked up the rucksack.

Batman didn't answer, but walked a one of four vitrines holding red-yellow-green costumes with R-symbol on heart's side of the chest and took the red domino-mask out one of them. Alfred nodded approvingly to his master and then to Zatanna. Constantine, Hermione and Emily didn't understand what this meant, but caught that where they were going was important to help Victor.

''Gather around in a circle,'' Zatanna told everyone, who did as she told and she spread her arms. ''John, help me with this so it won't be traced.''

''I don't do the backwards talking thing,'' Constantine said putting on sunglasses, ''but I can erase our tracks when were there. Just go ahead, Zee.''

''Bastard,'' Zatanna muttered under her breath. ''TROPELET SU OT EHT TROSER NI IONAB DNALSI NI AUPAP WEN AENIUG!''

* * *

_LexCorp Towers, Metropolis_

No help was going to come. This world's so-called heroes were not coming to rescue and their evil doppelgangers were now ruling the world. Lex Luthor knew what he had to do. This was now up to him to save this world.

Returning to the research labs, Lex looked for ways to fight back for his world. Almost everything in these laboratories were doing was aimed for taking over in case metahumans raised up to oppose humanity. But no, it was never going to work with these equipment. The Crime Syndicate was a big threat and if the ground samples aimed to hurt Superman had opposite reaction to Ultraman, nothing here was going to work. Maybe there was something useful downstairs.

Returning to the basement levels where the wizard had been kept, Lex walked to other laboratories down there to find the attempted rebuilts of the suit General Zod had been wearing fighting Superman and discarded it to the construction-site. LexCorp's scientists had been working for years rebuild it to be used in modern day warfare. This suit could be useful. Moving to the biolab, Lex found remains of clones he had attempted to create from the Kryptonian DNA from Zod's and Superman's bodies when the had shed blood fighting. Almost all of them were dead except for one, but-

''No, no, dammit!'' Lex said walking to a pod holding last alive, deformed clone creature labeled as Subject B-Zero. ''No power to allow you to grow more. Might as well let you out, you'll die anyway if you're left in there.''

Lex opened the pod holding the creature, showing it humility in allowing it live longer.

''Creature? Creature! Do you understand me?''

''Luthor!'' Lex heard behind himself and turning around saw the wizard he had kept in coma for two decades, pointing his gun at him. ''You- took- years of my life- to-''

''Creature,'' Lex said cautiously, ''if you understand me, I created you and you will do everything I say. So if you outside, do as I say and kill this man.''

''You think I won't kill you first-''

''BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!'' Subject B-Zero breathed fire from his mouth at the wizard and burned him alive.

Watching the wizard burn into a crisp, Lex turned to the creature and patted it's shoulder with content. Now he had an ally to fight with against the Crime Syndicate.

* * *

_Scotland, Hogwarts_

Kahndaq could wait. It wasn't like the whole country would fly away. No, Ultraman had planned to visit this castle ever since he had found out it existed in this world. And there it was, intact unlike the one he had destroyed back home. The sight of this castle made Ultraman grin amused as he landed with force to the walkway and broke it, then just floated his way to the courtyard as the bridge crashed down around him. And Ultraman laughed, knowing how with Deathstorm having drained all magic from the world, these people couldn't stop him from barging in.

BLAM!

Ultraman pushed the doors to fly out as he entered the Entrance Hall and was faced by the patrolling Prefects.

''Superman?'' Prefects asked as they saw Ultraman walking in.

''Heheh, no, no, no,'' Ultraman chucked pointing at the U-symbol on his chest. ''Forgive me, for not realizing you don't have televisions. I am Ultraman.''

The Prefects raised their wands at Ultraman, which made him smile a more sinister smile.

''Go ahead,'' Ultraman said spreading his arms, ''fire a curse at me. If you can.''

''Stupify!'' both Prefects attempted to spell but all that came from their wands was red and black smoke and

''_This world is ours_!''

''As you are told,'' Ultraman said before shooting the wands with his heat vision.

The Prefects took a second to wonder what the hell had just happened, but once Ultraman walked towards them the begun to run for their lives. The few seconds of them before Ultraman burnt them alive with his heat vision.

''Who goes there?!'' Argus Filch called out catching Ultraman in the Grand Staircase.

''Are you still alive?'' Ultraman said surprised seeing the squib, before pushing him of the railing and made Filch fall to his death. ''Tough.''

Now Ultraman had caused enough commotion that the students and teachers had come out to see what was happening.

''CRIME SYNDICATE RULES THIS WORLD NOW!'' Ultraman yelled out so that everyone heard him. ''YOUR MAGIC HAS BEEN SHUT OUT, SO YOUR WANDS DON'T WORK! Understand me when I say this, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!''

There, the fat lady portrait was the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room and it was opening. As students were coming out to see who was causing all the racket, Ultraman flew in there and begun to look for Rose and Hugo Weasley. They should have been older sister and younger brother according to the information Deathstorm had gathered while purging the Ministry of Magic of the magical energies.

''Rose and Hugo Weasley,'' Ultraman called out floating over the students. ''Your father would like to see you before his death.''

''Daddy's dying?'' red haired boy asked in the crowd and older, also red haired, girl tried to shut him. ''It's a trap, don't-''

SWOOSH!

''Rose and Hugo Weasley,'' Ultraman said picking the brother and sister up, ''thank you for stepping forward.''

''Hey, let them go!'' a dark haired boy said hitting Ultraman, and was kicked out the window by him.

''Billy!'' the Gryffindor students called in concern for their friend. ''Billy!''

''Billy is not coming back,'' Ultraman said, ready to fly out the window with Weasley's children, when

''SHAZAM!'' Billy's voice yelled outside, followed by a

**KRA-KA-THOOM!** as a lightning stroke.

Then a red streak beamed to the Common Room, punched Ultraman to the floor and a man in red bodysuit with a lightning running on his chest and a white-yellow cape with a hood caught and helped Rose and Hugo to the floor safely.

''So, you were going to do what to these two?'' Shazam asked Ultraman, stepping between him and the students.

* * *

_Papua New Guinea, Banoi Island_

Zatanna's transporting spell brought Batman, Hermione, Emily, Constantine and Alfred carrying Victor's remains to the tropical holiday resort that, as with most of the planet, was suffering from eternal eclipse.

''I take whot I said back,'' Constantine said removing his sunglasses. ''We're not going to stay here to rest while this all blows over. No sun, no holiday.''

''Is Victor still okay?'' Batman asked Alfred and Emily who were carrying him.

''Just barely, but I don't know how long I can keep up this up,'' Emily said looking weak and tired, so Hermione took to help her stand.

''You're doing fine,'' Hermione told Emily as Batman turned to Zatanna.

''We don't have time to search through the register for fake names,'' Batman told Zatanna while giving her the red domino-mask. ''Do a locator spell and find where they are.''

Zatanna did the spell on the red domino-mask and pointed to one of the bungalows by the beach. Once they got there, they saw the three occupants already outside, dressed and armed.

''Jason!'' Batman called out to the one wearing brown jacket over white-grey suit with gun- and utility-belts and a red helmet.

''Batman?'' Red Hood said surprised as Batman grabbed and hugged the former Robin. ''Yeah, great to see you too. That broadcast said the Justice League was dead.''

''Not all of us,'' Batman told his former partner and turned to the orange skinned woman in purple revealing armor and red hair. ''Starfire, your ship is Tamaranean technology and it should be immune to the Grid Virus.''

''It is,'' Starfire said.

''Good, because we have someone who needs it's medical deck,'' Batman said pointing at Alfred carrying Cyborg's remains.

Starfire touched one of the gems on her left hand's gauntlets and teleported them to her ship where Victor was put in a med-pod which kept him alive without Element Woman's help.

''Haven't been on many space ships,'' Constantine said lighting another cigarette. ''This sure ain't the Enterprise, but it's fine. Thought all this purple and white is-''

''Unsettling,'' Hermione suggested.

Having worked with only magic all her life, all this technology been thrown at her was very unsettling. But this was not the time to think about this. All the time she did, Crime Syndicate would be terrorizing and killing more people.

''Element Woman,'' Batman said walking to Emily, who was gathering her strenghts next to Victor's pod, ''Emily, I know you're tired, but you are the only one from the League who managed to escape from the Crime Syndicate. That also makes you the only one right now who can tell us, what the Crime Syndicate really did to the Justice League.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **And those three were Jason Todd, Roy Harper and Princess Koriand'r, also known as Red Hood, Arsenal and Starfire from _Red Hood and the Outlaws_. I solemnly swear that the next chapter will be all about Harry and Superman on Earth-3.

And if someone is wondering, yes I took the location of the last scene from Dead Island. Thought the game was disappointing, I did enjoy the scenery and would really enjoy having vacation there. Without zombies, of course.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Wonderbee31: **That is the subject of the next chapter with Harry and Superman learning about the history of Earth-3.

**Miss Singing in the Rain: **Lex doesn't have his powersuit yet, but I think he just found it.

The Crime Syndicate is evil and ruthless as we saw when Ultraman barged into Hogwarts for Ron's children.

Yes, that is the Amanda Waller I believe in too.

'Have a nice day' is Grid's catchphrase.

Hermione is with Batman's group. The Joker was there among the criminals too, but not seen or recognized. I plan to have him here too, but waiting for the right moment.

Yes, Earth-3 is Crime Syndicate's earth. They have their history there that I have found a way to tie to the history we know for Pete's World in Doctor Who. Ooohh, it will be GLORIOUS! You learn more about it in the next chapter with Harry and Superman. And that episode was good only in Superman's part. The part where everyone thought he was dead had too many illogical plot holes.

**Guest: **_In fearful day, in raging night/With strong hearts full, our souls ignite/When all seems lost in the War of Light/Look to the stars- For hope burns bright! _Your faith in our heroes has been notice, my great reader. The Blue Lantern Corps honor your hope in the form the next chapter is written.

**Exodus1: **Good to hear from you again. Yes, the HP side will further be addressed, like with Ultraman having been a part of Traveler Among Wizards story on Earth-3 and having his alternate contributions to it. That is one of many thing Harry and Superman will learn in the next chapter. Sorry that it didn't happen in here yet.


	13. Earth-3: Part 1

**Author's notes: **It was a shot in the dark, but I got it right. _Gal Gadot_'s Wonder Woman is going to be daughter Zeus in _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_, just like I had Amanda Waller say she is in chapter 8. And a whole movie list until 2020. EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!

There are _Hereafter_-references in this chapter. As _Jeremy Irons_, our Alfred, said in _Lion King_: _**Be prepared**_!

* * *

**Earth-3: Part 1**

''No brooms, no apparating, this is the most exercise I have had so far.''

''I'm starting to feel tired too.''

After having woken up in the ruins of what seemed like Cardiff, Harry and Superman had been mostly walking their way towards London. Without magic and with a red sun, Superman was getting weaker so the less he used his powers, the lower they were shutting down. Harry, who had also pretty much worked most of his life with magic, had it tough too. In the heat of the red sun, Harry had taken of his suit's jacket and tied his tie to his head as a sweat band and Superman had tied his cape around his waist to keep its weight pulling him back in the hot wind.

''What do you suppose we should do?'' Harry asked Superman. ''You know, once we get to London?''

''Find some kind of shelter?'' Superman suggested. ''The Grimmauld Place? You suppose we could go there?''

''Your suggestion is as good as mine,'' Harry said brushing sweat of his hair. ''Yeah, let's try that place.''

* * *

London was in similar state as Cardiff had been. Building were in ruins, abandoned cars were left at the streets and remains of dead people were laying here and there. It was a haunting sight especially with the red sun lighting the ruins and cadavers. Harry and Superman kept on walking through the ruins looking for their shelter until they got to the houses they had once know as the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. It had had it's fair share of destruction, which allowed them to get in and take shelter.

''What do you suppose this place is?'' Harry asked as they got into the entrance hallway and walked to the living room. ''Or what the hell even happened here?''

''I have one idea,'' Superman said sitting on the sofa and showed something he had picked up, ''mainly because this place has these thing here and there.''

''What is that?'' Harry asked looking at the metal skull looking thing.

''It's a Cyber-Manhunter's head,'' Superman said giving it to Harry, ''something the League encountered in different parallel universes when Batman was taken.''

''Where you got the not-Crouch?'' Harry asked.

Superman nodded before continuing.

''We only stepped in to this world, if this is that world, once. And my powers worked for that little while, however I'm not sure if that was because we left less than an hour after coming there. Or here.''

''If this is a parallel world and you used to travel between them, how did you do it?'' Harry asked.

''Through the Rift in Cardiff, by opening a Boom Tube,'' Superman answered. ''But we don't have Cyborg to open one for us here.''

''Brilliant,'' Harry said rubbing his eyes. ''Well, let's just rest for now and think about our next move later.''

* * *

Tired and exhausted from their long walk from Cardiff to London, Harry and Superman took it to rest in the living room until nightfall. Superman did have some extent of his powers left, and in the dark of the night they wouldn't drop as fast as in red sunlight when used. Eventually Harry did wake up first and got up to look at the dark ruins of London outside. What in Merlin's name would they do next to get anywhere forward in this place?

Without magic, Harry didn't even remember how to do anything to get through and really wished that Hogwarts would have had classes for how to manage if you lose your wand. No wait, there was, Muggle Studies and no one for some reason had decided to take those courses. Except Hermione had in third year and she had dropped out during the same term. Harry turned back to Superman, who had also woken up.

''So,'' Superman said getting up and looking around, ''What do we do now?''

''I don't know,'' Harry said shaking his head. ''You suppose there are people out there somewhere?''

''Doubt it,'' Superman said rubbing his eyes. ''Or, there could be. When I came here, providing this is the same world, I tried finding survivors without success. My powers were going down then, so there is a chance I might not have heard possible survivors.''

''This place exists, that means the Black Family existed, so maybe,'' Harry said thinking, ''maybe Weasleys, Malfoys or Longbottoms existed here too.''

''Or Ministry,'' Superman suggested. ''If Ministry of Magic existed here too, we could go see if there are records.''

''That would be a start,'' Harry said heading towards the stairs. ''I'll see if there are clothes here. We'll change and then head to the Ministry. Or whatever is left of it.''

* * *

From the ruins of Grimmauld Place, Harry found some clothes for himself and for Superman to change in what looked like Clark Kent. Auror's suit and tie weren't the most suitable attire for these surroundings and the Superman-costume's cape would have probably caught itself to something sharp due to it's size. The cape would have also been on the way, neither did the suit have any pockets. Both had gotten themselves some cargo pants and jackets. Finding these clothes from this place gave both Harry and Clark the idea that everyone had been living either in a war or a hostile environment. More evidence to support was survival kits left in the cellar. Having made torches to get light in the dark ruins, Harry and Clark set their course to what they hoped was the Ministry of Magic.

''So that not-Crouch,'' Harry asked Clark, trying to relieve the tension brought by the dark surroundings, ''he was from this world?''

''Yes and no,'' Clark said looking at the surrounding areas with spared amount of his vision powers. ''He was a clone of some guy from another world, left to live his live here with a woman.''

''There is always a woman,'' Harry said grinning a little. ''How are you and that- what was that woman's name that you called your shadow?''

''Her name is Lois, and pretty good,'' Clark responded. ''Ginny was Ron's sister, right?''

''Um, yes,'' Harry said.

''American high school drama in a British wizard school,'' Clark chucled thinking about the plot details. ''The main character has a best friend and a girl best friend and the best friend has a sister. Best friend and the girl best friend get together leaving the main character to set his sights on best friend's sister.''

''That is a high school drama?'' Harry asked wondering if blushing was an option.

''That's basically every high school drama on television from 80s to 90s,'' Clark said. ''When I was growing up and wanted a distraction from not understanding my powers, I usually watched TV with my friends. Pete and I were more for sports and Twin Peaks, but in Lana's case-''

Clark cut his sentence as they ran out of land to walk on. They had now arrived to huge crater on the ground that was exposing the chasm of the Ministry of Magic underground. It was difficult to say had it been exploded open or ripped open.

''Let's see,'' Clark said dropping his torch to the crater to show how much damage there had been. ''Wow, that looks bad.''

''It's obvious there was a war here,'' Harry said looking what was his workplace back home. ''Looks like my side lost.''

''Our side,'' Clark said taking a hold of Harry and jumped to the crater, starting to float down. ''You know the layout better, which way do we go?''

''It's this-'' but then Harry was silenced.

Where there usually was a huge sign with the Ministry's logo, there was another name on it's place.

''Torchwood?'' Harry said confused.

''We ran into an organization by that name in that other world,'' Clark said looking at the sign. ''Hostile takeover?''

''Or a merger,'' Harry said pointing at the direction of the records room. ''Once I see those records, I'll know for sure.''

''Providing that there are any in paper form,'' Clark said floating down. ''What's that?''

''What?''

''That,'' Clark said pointing at a large carved tag on the walls of the chasm, that seemed to have been made so that it could only be seen from lower perspective. ''Whatever it was that hit here, it left a message.''

Harry and Clark descended to lower levels and the lower they got the clearer the message got and at the bottom they saw the message: SYNDICATE RULES!

''Syndicate rules?'' Harry read from the carving.

''That is as old as all the destruction, this was all organized,'' Clark deduced scanning the formations. ''All this destruction was caused by organized hits.''

''Lead by series of events,'' Harry said. ''But what events?''

* * *

After finally finding the records room, Harry and Clark begun to look for hard copies of any records stored there. The whole establishment, besides looking runned down, had a very high tech outlook, so they counted themselves lucky when they found folders laying in a corner.

''1998, the Prime Minister brought in forward a group of people who had harnessed the ability to control what the scientists refeered as a new from of radiation,'' Clark read from the records they had managed to find. ''These people, labeled as magical community, had been hiding since the times of witch hunting and had now decided to step forward because of common enemy.''

''Voldemort?'' Harry guessed. ''We lost to him at Hogwarts in this world.''

''No, this is about someone they call Ultraman,'' Clark said showing Harry. ''This Ultraman had been assumed to have been an ally for the magical community, but had turned against them due to some trust issues. Ultraman kept quiet and underground for years, during which the magical community and their experties were merged with the Torchwood Institute in order to pool their efforts for Ultraman's return. Hermione Granger-''

''Hermione?'' Harry said surprised.

''Yes, existed here too,'' Clark said, ''She was one of the first liaisons to work between the Ministry and Torchwood, and according to this local technology advanced in escalating when magic was used in it's engineering. That much that cell phone were replaced by ear-pods by 2004.''

''But that caused a Cyberman uprising in 2007 that lasted all to 2012,'' Harry said reading the records too. ''It caused the human population to drop by five million people and that is what gave Ultraman the perfect window to strike back and he didn't come alone. He had allies.''

''The Crime Syndicate,'' Clark read troubled to accept what he was reading. ''This world's evil Justice League. This Ultraman… it was me. I became a monster here.''

''This doesn't have all the information about this Ultraman, but this Crime Syndicate,'' Harry said taking the folder and read it as Clark stepped aside to process. ''Court of Owls also existed here as a sub-organization and they were lead by someone called Owlman, Witch Annataz and the Outsider.''

Then Harry remembered something.

''Outsider, that's what those Talons called that old man who was at Rift. Clark, that's what they were doing. Crime Syndicate destroyed this world in a war and then wanted to move to another, our world. That is what those skulls were for, helping them cross over.''

''Then we need to cross back,'' Clark said determined. ''What happened to this world must never happen to our home. Our friends are probably fighting the Crime Syndicate right now. Who else is with them?''

''Amazon called Superwoman, modern day Bonnie and Clyde called Atomica and Johnny Quick,'' Harry said showing the file to Clark, ''and probably more. Most of these files either stop or have been destroyed.''

''Great,'' Clark said shaking his head. ''If there is nothing more about the Crime Syndicate, let's try finding references to inter-dimensional traveling. The Doctor did come here few times without using the Rift. If that was possible, we should be-''

**TZARAACKH!**

Some kind of a beam hit Clark from shadows that cut his sentence and knocked him out. Without thinking and on instinct, Harry drew his wand out and, when he remembered his wand didn't work while casting a spell, casted Protego between Clark and the direction where he had been shot from.

''Hang on, if this works,'' Harry thought upholding the magical shield while beaming to Clark, ''apparating should work too.''

Harry grabbed Clark and, to his surprise, apparated them out from the Ministry's ruins. His joy of success was however short sighted as they had apparated to an ambush outside.

''Malfoy?'' Harry managed to identify one of the persons jumping on them, before being hit unconscious as well.

* * *

''Didn't think he would be stupid enough to come back,'' Draco said walking to the captured people. ''Ultraman wasn't this stupid.''

''It looks like Ultraman but this symbol is different,'' Neville said pointing at the man's chest revealed from the burnt jacket. ''This is S-symbol like your Slytherin's, not Ultraman's U.''

''It could be a disguise,'' Alexander said climbing out from the crater. ''So he wouldn't look like who he is.''

''So who is this other one?'' Draco said kneeling down to the other man and recognized the lightning bolt shaped scar. ''Potter?''

''Can't be, Harry has been dead for years now,'' Seamus said looking at the scar too. ''Ultraman killed both him and Voldemort when he destroyed Hogwarts.''

''Bring them with us,'' Alexander said pointing at the two men. ''If that is Ultraman, we need to put him so we can control him.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **Huh, this became shorter than I expected. Well, I had only two characters to write with and everything was pretty calm. Next part of Earth-3 should have more people and so a longer one.

I did not buy _Destiny_, but for exposition those people were wearing similar clothing as in that game. Or from _Fallout_.

Next chapter will be back on Prime-Earth with Hermione, Batman and Lex Luthor.

**Replies to reviews:**

**tiger 5: **What am I going to do with Hermione magicless situation? I'm still thinking about it, thought I have had a few ideas.

**Miss Singing in the Rain: **I would never do that. Victor is just out of the game for a while.

Hugo is more like Ron being a slow thinker and fast doer. Rose is probably something more of Hermione. Those were the first things seen of their personalities, but Hugo has some properties of his mother and Rose of her father. They are also friends with a young renegade called Billy Batson, who is in Gryffindor due to having the courage of Achilles.

Hate is such a strong word. Jason and Bruce are not in a good terms, because reasons, but having trained and raised four Robins and one Batgirl, Bruce cares for all of them as a father. As long as Jason doesn't kill anyone.

Ultraman is truly evil. He is the alpha male and everyone else are weak underlings. That's all he care's for and the reason he keeps Owlman around is to have someone do all the ''heavy thinking''. But you can expect Owlman to be smarter than that.

**Guest:** There was Malfoy, Neville, Seamus and someone called Alexander. Who do you think that is?

**Wonderbee31:** I call him Shazam, because I'm pulling plot elements fro New 52. If this were a Young Justice or some other pre-Flashpoint crossover, Billy would be called Captain Marvel. But he will be fighting Ultraman in the next chapter. And how did Earth-3 look from the first look?


	14. Countermeasures

**Author's notes: **And we're back on Prime-Earth.

New cast members coming in this chapter and listed on my profile will be _Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson_ and, for voice and body type, _Troy Baker_.

**EDIT:** I had some difficulties with this posting this and it looked like a mess. I hope it looks clearer now.

* * *

**Countermeasures**

Emily told Batman, Hermione, Zatanna, Constantine and Red Hood's team everything she had seen when escaping from the Crime Syndicate. How she and Firestorm had focused their efforts on trying to help Victor when the Syndicate member called Deathstorm had lunged at them and done something to Firestorm. Suddenly it had been like there was a black hole in Firestorm's chest that sucked all the League members in and only Emily had managed to not get sucked in due to being transported to the Wayne Manor by the Portkey Ron had made.

''They have been sucked inside the Firestorm Matrix,'' Batman said placing down the rucksack he had taken with him from the Batcave. ''The number of people inside is going to make it unstable and once it reaches critical mass-''

''It explodes with enough power to kill everyone on the planet,'' Starfire said in dominant voice.

''Except for cockroaches,'' Constantine said putting out his cigarette. ''Yes, we need to save them. Bats, I take it you have a plan in there?''

Batman looked at the rucksack for a few seconds, which gave everyone the image that there was something not good in there. Ultimately, Batman lifted the rucksack up and emptied it's contents on the table in the middle of the room. They were at least 20 lead boxes with symbols of the Justice League's members on them.

''What the hell are these supposed to be?!'' Arsenal asked picking up the one box holding image of a green arrow.

''Some weird rod, a gun and a something that looks like a big tic,'' Hermione said opening the a box with a lightning bolt.

''This one has a yellow ring,'' Zatanna said picking also two boxes, ''and this one has a red glowing rock. What are these?''

''Plans and weapons to neutralizing the Justice League,'' Batman grunted, shocking almost everyone. ''I have observed every metahuman I have ever worked with and certain events in my career as Batman have taught me that these plans needed to be done.''

There was a silence for a few seconds until Emily broke it by browsing the pile of boxes.

''Why is my box empty?''

''Plan for you is not done yet,'' Batman said starting to put some of the boxes back into the rucksack. ''And before any of you-''

''WHY HAVE BUILT WEAPONS AGAINST YOUR FRIENDS!?'' Zatanna yelled at Batman holding a box with a stylish Z on it.

''Because they were necessary!'' Batman snarled at Zatanna, grabbing her box and dropped it back to the sack. ''When you and I broke into the Ministry of Magic in '98-''

''What?'' Hermione said.

''-you were put under mind control and forced to attack me,'' Batman said leaving only six boxes on the table. ''I was also in Metropolis when the Kryptonians attacked and saw at first hand what they could do. I made these plans in case the worst possible scenario would happen.''

''In your language of dark, tall and creepy,'' Constantine said lighting another cigarette, ''what would that be?''

''Justice League turning against the public or taking on lethal methods against their opponents,'' was Batman's answer.

''And that is why I only shoot people on the knees now,'' Red Hood said with his hands crossed. ''You took those with you so we could use them against the Crime Syndicate, right?''

''In case of Johnny Quick,'' Batman said taking the lightning bolt box, ''this lightning rod should be able to tap into the same frequencies as the Flash does and stop the runner like he hit a brick wall. Alternatively I have also created a vibrating bullet to lock into him if he tries to phase through and this small device to cripple on contact from the neck down.''

''That must hurt like a bitch,'' Constantine said pointing at the box with his cigarette hand.

''For Power Ring I have this,'' Batman said taking the box with Green Lantern logo and revealed the yellow ring. ''I got it when the League had to go on a deep space mission and had to face the Sinestro Corps. It should have just enough power to neutralize Power Ring.''

''And for evil Superman, you are going to throw a rock at him?'' Arsenal said sarcastically showing the red glowing rock from the Superman logo box.

''That is something I wish I had never invented,'' Batman said grimly looking at the rock. ''Or anyone will ever recreate. I managed to engineer it from the ground samples te other World Engine created in Indian Ocean. That variation should turn any Kryptonian's skin transparent and so overload their solar power charge.''

''Is that bad?'' Emily asked with Hermione and Zatanna looking at Batman like he had killed someone.

''It can cause Superman's powers to overload exponentially and if they reach critical mass,'' Batman said, taking a short pause. ''If the power levels reach critical mass, he could either be paralyzed or he will explode from the unstable energies stored inside him.''

''That is dark even for me,'' Constantine said throwing his cigarette off and lit another.

''I take no pride in creating any of these weapons,'' Batman said looking back the judging gazes he was getting from Zatanna, Arsenal, Emily, Hermione and Constantine. ''You can judge me all you want after this is done, but understand me when I say this. What I did, because I had to. I did it, so that if the worst would ever happen, there would be away to deal with it without any bloodshed.''

''Just to clarify,'' Hermione said looking at Batman. ''You imagined that the people you work with would turn against you or the people you were protecting and to be ready for it, you created ways to fight them without killing?''

''They were created to neutralize, not kill,'' Batman said nodding.

''Then there shouldn't be any bigger conflict for now,'' Hermione said a representer of the public. ''What is your plan to go forward with these weapons?''

Batman looked at Victor in med-pod, at Red Hood and Alfred, Zatanna and Constantine and then at Hermione and Emily.

''First order of business is learning our enemies' defenses, then getting enough soldiers to go to war and then look for an angle where to attack,'' Batman said starting to tell his war plans.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room_

''So, you were going to do what to these two?''

Ultraman made his stance up on his knees and saw Shazam standing between him and the Gryffindor students.

''Did you,'' Ultraman said getting slowly up on his feet as his eyes flashed red, ''even try to kill me?''

TZAAAP!

Ultraman released his heat vision to the entire Common room, meaning to try kill as many of the scattered students. Shazam, of course, naturally speeded to protect them from the beams of fire, which gave Ultraman the chance to ram him through the wall and outside when he was distracted.

''I came here to take them to be executed with their father and rest of their family!'' Ultraman told Shazam as he was pushing him through towers and walls of Hogwarts. ''An example for any one who would attempt to defy our rule, THE SYNDICATE'S RULE!''

''By killing an entire family!?'' Shazam asked, calling on the Power of Zeus as bolts of electricity running throught his fists as he hit Ultraman. ''That is crazy!''

CRASH!

Both Ultraman and Shazam crashed into the Great Hall and wreastled until Ultraman managed to get Shazam in a neck hold by fighting dirty.

''I came for those children to create an example,'' Ultraman said holding the strugling Shazam. ''But I might as well take you as that example for everyone who defyes the-''

''_Ultraman! How-far-are-you-from-Kahndaq?''_

''I'm kind busy right now, Grid,'' Ultraman said annoyed and angry to the voice in his ear. ''I'll get there as soon as I'm done here!''

''_Something-was-just-shot-out-from-there-towards-Scotland,'' _Grid's voice spoke in Ultraman's ear. ''_Or-if-the-Sons-of-Adam-succeeded-in-their-ritual,-you-are-going-to-have-a-fight-with-what-they-call-''_

SCRAAAASH!

The windows at the back of the Great Hall were shattered by an unearthly power as a dark figure resembling Shazam floated in looking intimidatingly calm and furious under his hood. It caused Ultraman to let go of Shazam, who hit him with the Strength of Hercules and speeded further away as the dark figure removed it's hood and revealed his face.

''-_Black-Adam_!''

''Boy,'' Black Adam said looking at Shazam gestured him to go, ''I will fight you another day. YOU!''

Black Adam speeded to punch Ultraman with blue electric shocks and then begun to throw blue bolts of lightning at him.

''THIS WORLD IS OURS!''

KRA-THOOM!

''THAT MESSAGE IS BEING THROWN AT EVERYWHERE ON THE GLOBE BY YOU!''

KRA-THOOM!

''YOU AND YOUR FOOLISH ALLIES HAVE COME HERE TO RULE OUR WORLD!''

KRA-THOOM!

''But I have spent my life ripping apart those who would,'' Black Adam said picking up Ultraman and lifted him up with his arms spread. ''I TEAR THEM LIMB FROM… limb?''

Surprised that he couldn't do as he had said, Black Adam went silent and Ultraman took his chance.

''Black Adam, ha?!'' Ultraman said before headbutting and punching him back outside, following himself behind. ''You could be my example.''

* * *

_Gotham City, Docks_

''Kill everyone, but leave at least two people alive.''

Owlman and the Talons of the Court of Owls attacked the safe house, where the heads of Gotham's mafia had taken sanctuary in the wake of Crime Syndicate's takeover. In short, this was meant to be a negotiation of where to go next with this new status quo. With Owlman leading the Talons to attack them, the mob learned that they were not as untouchable as they had believed themselves to be. In less than thirty seconds, almost everyone had been beaten or stabbed to death and the two remaining survivors tied to hang upside down on the roof over the crack between two buildings.

''Gentlemen,'' Owlman said addressing the two surviving mobsters, ''as of this moment, all the activities conducted by both families are handled to me. However, some more pressing commitments require my attention elsewhere and I need someone I can trust to look over this empire.''

Owlman pulled out one of his sharp owlarangs as he took a short pause.

''The question here is,'' Owlman said stepping closer to the two lines carrying the mobsters and begun to wave his owlarang back and forth between the lines, ''which one of you do I pull in and which one of you do I cut loose?''

''I'LL DO IT! I'LL BE YOUR GUY!'' tied mobster on the right yelled.

''NO, PICK ME! YOU CAN TRUST ME!'' tied mobster on the left yelled.

''I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY, BATMAN!'' right mobster yelled again.

Owlman lifted his hand holding the owlarang and brought it down with force on the right line, cutting the right mobster loose. As he fell, Owlman pulled the left mobster up and gave him orders to go home and wait for Talons to bring him instructions and enforcers.

''Outsider, I have taken over the organized crime in Gotham and on my end, we're ready with the next part of plan,'' Owlman said to the communicator in his helmet. ''Are you done at the house?''

''Ahh, the differences, master Thomas,'' Outsider spoke on his end, ''they are marvelous to see. We lived in this house in our world and it is so different in this one.''

''You can tell me all about them back at the Watchtower,'' Owlman said looking over this Gotham. ''I'm heading back there myself now-''

''Hahahahahaahhaah!''

That laughter coming below him, froze Owlman on his tracks. Last time he had heard it was in his world and there he had killed the man who laughed like that. Regaining his senses, Owlman jumpped of the building and towards the direction of the laughter. It was coming from one of the warehouses. As soon as Owlman had ran inside, he was temporarely blinded by a large spot light.

''GREETINGS, KING OWL!'' high pinched and deep, dark and twisted voice called out somewhere in the echoing hall. ''STOP ME IF YOU'VE HEARD THIS ONE! A donkey gets catapulted up in the air and is caught by an owl-''

''I really don't have time for this!'' Owlman snarled trying to regain his vision.

''Oh, you have heard that one,'' the voice said mockingly disaponted. ''Don't worry, I got more. An owl notices three rats fighting over a bone in flight-''

''I'm giving you this one warning to walk away and forget you ever saw me,'' Owlman snarled as his vision returned. ''The Crime Syndicate gave everyone a fair warning not to oppose us and now I'm-''

''Gee, what a tough audience,'' was the response echoing in the hall filled with containers. ''Am I really not so good at this anymore? An Owl get visited by a bear, a pig, a rabbit, a tigger and a donkey-''

''YOU WON'T BE ANYTHING ANYMORE IF YOU DON'T STAND DOWN!'' Owlman yelled to the hall and grabbled to a better vantage point. ''JOKER! DO YOU HEAR ME!? THE CRIME SYNDICATE WILL-''

_SPRING!_

_SPRING!_

_SPRING!_

_SPRING!_

_SPRING!_

Five lines of cord with gag teeth were fired at Owlman, tying him up and pulling him back to the floor.

''UNGH!'' Owlman grunted as he hit the floor and saw the feet of the speaker in the light and the rest still in the shade.

''So let's go with the A-material,'' the Joker said grimly walking to the light, ''if you could even find THAT funny.''

He kept his face in the dark, but just showed that he was wearing a green-grey mechanics uniform with a utility belt.

''Owl King and his posse fly in to the Bat King's palace and declare it their own, unconsulted. The Court Jester is confused and tries to make sense of it all, as his Bat King is not even present. He is told to be dead, but there is no body shown. No body, no royal crown, not even the royal arms band. All they show are the neighbouring kingdoms' rulers' artefacts. But not the Bat King's royal crown jewels.''

It was actually in that last sentence in that joke that revealed Owlman something the Crime Syndicate had missed when they arrived to this world. The Justice League had all been there and while Ultraman and the others had seen their counterparts there, Owlman had not seen his.

''So what should the Court Jester do next? Well, he's gonna-''

''When I get loose, I will skin you alive,'' Owlman said biting his teeth.

''Hahahahahaahaaahaah!'' the Joker laughed kneeling next to Owlman, revealing that his face had already been cut off and was being held on with a strap around his head and couple of strings from his jaw to his ears. ''Oh, Owl old boy, that was good one. Maybe I was too harsh to judge you, maybe I shouldn't be worried what you and your posse did to Batman AND MAYBE YOU AND I WILL BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!''

The Joker leaned closer to Owlman's face, so close that the rotting flesh in the cut-off face skin could be smelled, and in his eyes there was a glimmer of despise and anger.

''Does that sound funny to you?'' the Joker asked snarling at Owlman, before turning back to a happy face and patted Owlman on the cheek and left. ''Be seeing ya.''

It took few seconds for Owlman to take of his gloves to ease getting loose of his binds and once he was loose and had ran out of the warehouse, the Joker was nowhere to be seen. Angered, Owlman punched the wall before heading back to the Watchtower.

* * *

_Metropolis, Hobbs Bay_

''Creature, move that satellite facing east!''

Subject B-Zero was a fortunate find for heavy lifting but not much more than a muscle with no brains. When Lex Luthor had taken it out of it's pod and given it a Superman-suit to wear, it had put it on inside out making the S-symbol look like a mirror image.

For Lex himself, he had taken one of the prototype suits made based on the designs of the Kryptonian armors. The technicions at LexCorp had managed to install it with somewhat similar functions as in Cyborg's augmentations. It had wrist cannons, that fired radiation similar to wizards's magic, for combat and assault, gravity defying boots and a console interface, that needed internet connection to work. That was why Lex had put Subject B-Zero to build a satellite console that should have strong enough connecting to reach LexCorp satellites at the asteroid belt.

''There, now I should have bird eye view of Earth,'' Lex said as a hologram was projected from his armor's wrist. ''Thank you, creature. Now, that red streak should be, as Superman is not around, Ultraman. He is flying on the dark side of the planet and avoiding direct contact with the Sun light. Why would that be?''

''Hrrrrrr,'' Subject B-Zero growled.

''What?'' Lex asked turning to the creature, which was looking at the sky.

Ultraman's flight path was going above from where they were standing.

* * *

''IT IS TRUE! THIS WORLD IS OURS, BLACK ADAM!'' Ultraman yelled at his enemy while fighting him in the air. ''WE CAME TO YOUR WORLD AND WE TOOK IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DO ABOUT IT!''

''SHAZAM!''

**KRA-KA-THOOM!**

Lightning stroke from the sky and hit Ultraman as Black Adam attempted to stay below him not to be turned back into a mortal.

''Ahah, ahahahah-HAHAHAHA! Words!?'' Ultraman laughed amused at Black Adam. ''You try to hurt me, with WORDS!?''

CHOCK!

''No more words for you,'' Ultraman said grabbing a hold of Black Adam's jaw and crushed it, before punching him down to the sea below them. ''Shazam? What a bunch of-''

Blood. It was coming out of Ultraman's nose. His Kryptonite charged powers had dropped lower and he needed more kryptonite to stay strong.

''Grid!'' Ultraman called to his earpiece. ''Send me Metallo's location! NOW!''

* * *

Lex rushed to shore where Black Manta was carrying Black Adam with him. Black Adam was unconsious and from the shape his jaw was in, it must have been in shatters.

''_Ultraman left him for dead,_'' Black Manta told from the respirator of his helmet.

''And you are not pleased with their rule?'' Lex asked pointing at the trident, Aquaman's, that Manta was carrying.

''_Aquaman's death was the only reason I had in life_,'' Manta said squishing the trident. ''_Now it is theirs_.''

''Wow, what the hell is that?''

Lex turned around and saw Captain Cold being snarled at by Subject B-Zero.

''It is a clone of Superman I had grown at LexCorp,'' Lex said walking to confront Cold. ''What are you doing here!?''

''You didn't agree with Crime Syndicate's rule?'' Cold asked pulling off his hood. ''Their orders for us to burn down Central City while there were still people in was against The Rogues' code against killing and they tried to fry us. We escaped through Mirror Master's mirror dimensions, but they broke the mirror and got separated.''

Lex looked around Captain Cold, Black Manta, what was left of Black Adam and Subject B-Zero and grinned. His army of allies against the Crime Syndicate was growing.

* * *

_Rhode Island, Happy Harbor_

''Batman might be a crazy bastard for making those plans,'' John Constantine told Zatanna as they were looking at the Watchtower from a safe distance. ''But he is good at strategizing attack on enemy soil.''

''That he really is,'' Zatanna agreed observing Watchtower's new defenses. ''His level of paranoia to build them better come in good use.''

''So, whot do got 'ere?'' Constantine said looking at the corpses of US soldiers laying on the soil. ''Those soldiers were taken out by their Flash-analogue in- Bloody 'ell, that is gruesome.''

''LAEVER EHT EMIRC ENECS!'' Zatanna muttered showing them projections of Johnny Quick and Atomica massacreing the US Soldier that had attempted to breach in and take on the Crime Syndicate. ''That lightning rod better work when we try to attack here.''

''Not to mention that vibro-bullet and tic,'' Constantine concured. ''And what did Batman create against their Atom?''

''He didn't say, John,'' Zatanna said turning around.

She and Constantine had done their part here. Security around Watchtower was mostly done by Johnny Quick and Atomica, who would appear out of nowhere when a threat was occuring. The quiet surroundings were a trap waiting to happen.

''Batman is taking Victor to STAR Labs in Metropolis with Element Woman and that Ministry woman,'' Zatanna said ready to teleport herself and Constantine there. ''We should regroup with them and-''

PTOOTH!

A tiny dart hit Zatanna in the throat and she suddenly couldn't speak anymore.

''Zee?'' Constantine said worried as Zatanna was moving her lips unable to get words out of them. ''They know we're here.''

''No, that's just me.''

**SMACK!**

Attack from above came in form of Owlman's fist as he punched Constantine down before he could see him. Constantine fell to the ground as muted Zatanna was alone at Owlman's mercy.

''I had such a bad night at work,'' Owlman said grabbing Zatanna by her shoulders, ''but seeing you again makes it all better.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **Did anyone get the references the Joker was making when he tried to tell Owl-jokes to Owlman?

And next we go back to Earth-3 where Harry and Superman will learn more from the survivors of Crime Syndicate's previous reign of terror.

**Replies to reviews:**  
**Wonderbee31:** Owlman is actually the one who is planning the Crime Syndicate's take over in the strategist's way and Ultraman is basically going by the Wild West rules where the strong ones rule. Harry and Superman are meeting/been confronted by a person who has seen war and has a violent history with Crime Superman looks like Ultraman, believe he is being treated with extreme prejudice.

**Miss Singing in the Rain:** More illogical plot holes were why didn't anyone notice Clark Kent's absence to Superman's death and why were Clark Kent's parents sitting in the first row in Superman's funeral?

Alexander is played by _Gene Hackman_. Who could he be? And as it was said in those records, Torchwood and Ministry of Magic merged as one when they begun to prepare for Ultraman's return. Alexander was a part of both organizations.

They did have a rough patch after Jason came back from the dead(don't ask me about the circumstances). But yes, they are a family.

How did the portrayals of Ultraman and Owlman here feel to you?

And I will PM you all my opinions about that to you later next week.


End file.
